La cicatrice
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Sam fait des rêves très étranges de son général.
1. Chapter 1

LA CICATRICE

Fic 37

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, pas de sous…

**Spoiler** : la 8

**Episode** : Début saison 8 sans aucun épisode en particulier et Pete n'intervient pas dans mon récit.

**Rating** : Accord parental souhaitable

**Genre**** : **Romance, aventure, étrange.

**Résumé** : le colonel Carter rêve de son général…et il lui arrive des choses étranges.



Cela commençait toujours de la même façon.

Elle roulait lentement dans les rues désertes de Colorado Springs. Il était tard, près de deux heures, elle était partie sur un coup de tête, elle avait tout essayé, les tisanes, le lait chaud, la relaxation, rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Alors dans les rues elle roulait lentement, au hasard, il faisait toujours bon, c'était encore l'été et dans la nuit tiède et douce, elle respirait l'air pur qui s'engouffrait par sa vitre ouverte.

Elle se sentait bien. Elle se calmait.

Puis inévitablement elle arrivait dans sa rue, alors elle ralentissait encore, passait devant chez lui, un peu plus vite comme par peur d'être vue. Elle jetait un regard par-dessus la haie fleurie et voyait de la lumière allumée dans son séjour. Alors elle pensait que lui aussi en était au verre de lait chaud et aux tisanes, cela la faisait sourire. Elle s'imaginait sonnant à sa porte, il se tenait dans l'encadrement et lui lançait un regard surpris, il avait une façon d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux, il lançait alors un « Carter ? » avec trois points d'interrogation.

La plupart du temps, elle passait sans s'arrêter, puis elle faisait trois fois le tour du pâté de maisons, finalement elle se garait un peu plus loin là où elle voyait encore la lumière de son salon.

Elle attendait un long moment, puis elle se décidait, elle sonnait.

Inévitablement elle avait droit au « Carter ?? » Alors pleine d'une audace qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle entrait d'un pas décidé dans la maison, en balbutiant un timide « mon général »

Ils restaient alors un long moment au milieu de la pièce à se regarder sans rien dire. Elle se noyait dans ses yeux, dans ce regard brun qui était à cet instant si expressif. Puis le charme se rompait.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » demandait-il invariablement.

Alors elle riait ;

« Ni tisane, ni lait chaud » répondait-elle avec un sourire entendu en voyant une tasse vide sur la table avec encore dedans le petit sachet de plantes. Il souriait alors :

-Je vois Carter que nous avons les mêmes problèmes.

Alors elle hochait la tête en souriant, et lui pendant ce temps se dirigeait vers le frigo et sortaient deux bières. Au moment où il lui tendait sa canette, presque à chaque fois leurs doigts se frôlaient. Il maintenait le contact juste un instant de trop, le temps que son cœur à elle se mette à battre comme un tambour dans sa poitrine, pauvre petit oiseau affolé ! Petit cœur douloureux qu'un simple contact de doigt mettait déjà tout en émoi !

La soirée se déroulait toujours de la même façon, après la bière elle voulait prendre congé, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se rapprochait à la frôler, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps si près du sien. Puis ensemble ils osaient ce qui leur était interdit depuis huit ans, ils se touchaient, d'abord timidement, puis de manière plus pressante. Leurs mains commençaient alors un ballet fantastique de mouvements désordonnés, ils perdaient le contrôle et l'entendement. Elle sentait le contact de lèvres chaudes et douces sur sa peau.

Puis curieusement, cela devenait un peu flou, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait, ou de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait.

Beaucoup plus loin dans la nuit, elle se voyait alors allongée près de lui, il dormait sur le ventre, nu. Alors elle passait une main dans son dos, et sentait sous ces doigts les cicatrices de blessures ou de tortures. Elle le connaissait très bien, elle avait souvent été là, ses blessures et supplices ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle descendait le long de son dos, elle reconnaissait les marques, celle-ci, c'est le jour où Apophis… ou bien cette marque là c'est un coup de lance qu'il a reçu sur P9V786, et puis ce profond sillon sur le côté c'est une coup de dague sur P9X543, elle connaissait ce corps par cœur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le touchait, mais jamais de cette façon, dans une telle intimité.

Elle descendait plus bas sur son dos et sentait une marque qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était une crevasse profonde d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long, elle était rouge et violacée sur une partie, moins profonde et plus rose vers le bas, elle s'étalait sur ses reins et descendait loin sur la hanche droite. Quand il se mettait torse nu elle était cachée par le pantalon. Elle passa son doigt dessus comme pour bien s'assurer de sa présence. Non elle ne connaissait pas cette marque. Avait-il été blessé alors qu'elle n'était pas là ? Ils étaient pourtant toujours en mission ensemble ils avaient été rarement séparés. Non, elle n'avait jamais vu cette cicatrice, elle en était sûre, maintenant.

Elle se réveillait dans son lit un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ce rêve était tellement fantastique, quelque chose qu'elle retrouvait souvent, pas chaque nuit mais presque, il y avait des variantes, mais toujours cela se terminait par la découverte et la caresse très sensuelle qu'elle passait sur la cicatrice.



Tout avait commencé sur P9V123.

Le général O'Neill les avait envoyés explorer cette planète. Une terre désertique, vide d'habitants mais qui avait été autrefois occupée par un peuple pacifique, par un goa'uld tyrannique. Somme toute une histoire banale de destruction, de naquada et de génocide. Toute la population avait été exterminée en une centaine d'années.

Baal avait régné sur ce peuple pendant près de trois siècles, laissant une terre exsangue, et un temple en ruines.

C'était ce temple qu'ils étaient chargés d'étudier, le genre de mission que le général O'Neill était vraiment ravi de ne plus faire. C'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il les regarda franchir la flaque bleutée du vortex, en lançant un « Amusez-vous bien Daniel ! »

-Comptez sur moi Jack avait répondu le jeune archéologue avec un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Sam aussi était ravie de ce genre de mission, elle aimait beaucoup aider Daniel, elle adorait la découverte et espérait toujours que sur une mission elle trouve l'objet inattendu, l'artéfact que l'on recherchait, ou bien une arme fatale pour détruire d'un coup tous les Goa'ulds de la galaxie.

Ce n'était pas une arme qu'ils trouvèrent mais un objet étrange qu'ils rapportèrent au SGC, si étrange que personne ne pouvait dire à quoi il servait, ni de quelle époque il datait.

Une chose était sûre, Sam n'allait pas tarder à regretter de l'avoir découvert.

Le débriefing était vraiment détendu ce matin-là. Ils avaient fait le tour obligatoire à l'infirmerie, et maintenant ils étaient assis à la table, autour du général O'Neill.

Celui-ci paraissait en forme, il souriait facilement, son optimisme naturel prenant toujours le dessus, il savourait cette période de calme avec délectation. Il faut dire que tout allait pour le mieux à la base. Les missions se déroulaient sans anicroches, les explorateurs rapportaient des objets prometteurs tant au point de vue scientifique que de l'armement, les textes des tablettes ou des temples étaient traduits à la vitesse grand V par Daniel et son équipe, les jaffas semblaient être occupés dans un autre coin de la galaxie, et les Goa'ulds se faisaient le plus discrets possible, de plus le mess avait refait le plein de chocolat ce qui était très prometteur pour les desserts à venir.

Oui tout allait bien, le général était heureux.

Sur la table s'étalaient les tablettes trouvées par Daniel, ainsi que l'objet mystérieux découvert par Sam.

-Daniel pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous avez rapporté ? Demanda le général en souriant.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et attendit que Daniel perdu dans ses pensées, veuille bien lui répondre.

-Daniel ! Cria t-il.

L'archéologue sursauta :

-Heu… Jack, excusez –moi, je pensais au temple où nous avons trouvé ces objets.

-Allez-y Daniel, nous sommes toute ouie !

-Bien, commença Daniel, Sur P9V123 Baal a laissé un temple en très mauvais état. Il y a plusieurs siècles qu'il a quitté la planète, et le temple tombe en ruines. C'est pour cela que nous avons fait assez vite…

O'Neill le coupa :

-Daniel si vous en veniez au fait, on sait déjà tout ça !

Daniel soupira, Jack qu'il soit colonel ou général ne changerait jamais. Il y avait des choses immuables au SGC, l'impatience du général, et sa rapidité à passer sur des choses primordiales aux yeux de Daniel mais barbantes pour lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez rapporté dit Jack en prenant l'étrange objet sur la table.

C'était un objet de petite taille. Le centre était une pierre de couleur bleue translucide et surmontée d'une petite boule de cristal rouge. L'ensemble était retenu par des griffes de métal doré et à chaque angle de la pierre carrée des volutes en fer, conféraient à cet objet une étrange beauté.

O'Neill retournait l'objet dans ses mains, interrogeant Daniel du regard :

-Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est dit Daniel, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Même pas une petite idée ? Cela pourrait être une arme ?

L'objet fit le tour de la table. O'Neill le passa à Sam qui le prit dans ses mains et ressentit un léger vertige, elle le reposa brusquement.

-Qu'y a-t-il colonel ? Vous avez des doigts en coton ?

Sam un peu troublée ne voulut rien dire de peur que l'on se moquât d'elle, elle se contenta de passer l'objet à Teal'c avec un involontaire frisson. Teal'c le regarda d'un air neutre et le redonna à Daniel, qui le garda dans sa main un instant.

-Redonnez-le moi Daniel s'il vous plait, demanda Sam.

-C'est étrange mon général, elle avait senti à nouveau la légère désorientation de tout à l'heure.

-Que se passe t-il Carter ? Dit O'Neill

-Il me semble que je réagisse à cet objet dit Sam en le posant sur la table, il m'est désagréable au toucher.

-Que ressentez-vous ? demanda Daniel

-Je ne sais pas trop, comme un vague malaise.

Sam était devenue toute pâle.

-Je ne me sens pas bien, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

O'Neill décrocha aussitôt le téléphone et dit d'un ton sec :

-Urgence médicale en salle de briefing.

Pendant ce temps Sam avec l'aide de Teal'c s'était allongée sur le sol. Elle reprit vite ses esprits.

Le docteur Bright qui s'était approchée d'elle, tâta son pouls et prit sa tension.

-Il est un peu rapide et sa tension est élevée, je préférerais faire un examen complet au colonel Carter, à l'infirmerie, général.

-Colonel, obéissez à notre bon docteur dit O'Neill avec un petit sourire.

-A vos ordres mon général

_Ça te va bien de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie sans sourciller ! Et toi tu y vas quand tu es malade ? Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus un général pour te commander _! pensa t-elle avec amertume.

Elle lui fit le même sourire, leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fraction de seconde, suffisamment pour s'apercevoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose. O'Neill fit une petite grimace mais n'ajouta rien et laissa sortir Sam en compagnie du docteur Bright.

-Teal'c et Daniel, j'aimerais que vous étudiiez cet objet. Pourquoi seule Carter a réagi ? Je veux tout savoir sur ce truc. Et puis ces tablettes, là, ça doit être marqué dessus ? Non ?

-Il va nous falloir un certain temps Jack !

-Combien ?

-Pourquoi demandez-vous toujours combien de temps ? Ça peut être une heure comme un mois ou pas du tout !

-Je préférerais une heure Daniel ! Ça va sans dire.

Daniel hocha la tête, le cas de Jack était vraiment désespéré.

-Je vais faire le plus vite possible dit-il en sortant.

A l'infirmerie Sam subissait sans rien dire tous les nombreux examens que voulut bien lui faire le docteur Bright. Cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, sauf qu'elle aurait préféré être dans son labo pour commencer à étudier cet étrange appareil.

O'Neill arriva à l'infirmerie au moment où Sam était en bute avec le docteur. Celle-ci voulait lui faire passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

-Je vous assure que je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Mais le médecin avait décrété qu'il valait mieux qu'elle passât la nuit en observation.

-Obéissez colonel, c'est un ordre !

-Mon général ! J'ai un travail fou au labo !

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda O'Neill au médecin sans tenir compte des protestations de Sam.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, mais le colonel m'a paru fatiguée et un peu stressée.

-Mais je ne suis pas du tout stressée, cria t-elle un peu trop fort !

Le silence seul lui répondit et le regard légèrement ironique de Jack.

-C'est entendu docteur dit le général, en conclusion, vous ne la relâchez pas avant demain matin.

Le calmant que lui avait insidieusement donné le médecin commençait à faire son effet et Sam se sentit tout à coup une très forte envie de dormir.

Le visage de Jack devint flou devant elle, et elle s'endormit avec l'image du général à ses côtés et c'est peut être pour cela que cette nuit là elle fit le premier rêve.

Le lendemain elle se sentait tout à fait bien, et après un solide petit déjeuner elle se dirigea vers son labo. Le médecin lui avait permis de sortir après avoir vérifié son pouls et sa tension.

-N'en faites pas trop colonel ! Et couchez vous de bonne heure !

_Si je fais un rêve aussi agréable que cette nuit, c'est sûr que je vais avoir un sommeil reposant._

Elle avait toujours en tête l'image très forte du dos de Jack et de ses cicatrices. C'était vraiment étrange, elle avait encore la mémoire du toucher, et le bout de ses doigts se souvenaient parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Tout à son rêve intérieur elle ne vit pas qu'il venait devant elle dans le couloir.

Cette partie était assez étroite et elle avait failli le bousculer.

-Alors on rêve Carter ? La nuit a été bonne ?

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à sa réaction. Elle avait rougi violemment, et bafouilla un « excusez-moi mon général » si distrait qu'il s'en inquiétât.

-Hé ! Carter ! Vous allez bien ?

-Oui mon général, dit-elle en se reprenant, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est rien Carter, ce n'est rien !

Et il s'éloigna en direction de son bureau.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et de le fixer. Il marchait nonchalamment les mains dans les poches, comme il le faisait toujours.

Malgré elle, elle fixait un certain endroit de son anatomie, en cherchant où la fameuse cicatrice pouvait bien être. Etait-elle seulement là ? Elle avait du l'inventer en rêvant. Les songes sont parfois si déroutants. D'ailleurs elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait rêvé ainsi de son supérieur. Non en fait pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle savait parfaitement que ce genre de rêve était dans le domaine du possible.

_Il ne faut pas que ça me trouble, parce qu'il s'en aperçoit c'en est fini de ma carrière et je me retrouve tout de suite à l'asile. _

Mais finalement à la réflexion elle était plutôt satisfaite d'avoir rêvé de lui.

Elle croisa Daniel qui se rendait lui aussi au travail

-Alors Sam, ça va ce matin ? Vous nous avez fait peur hier !

-Il n'y avait aucun problème qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse arranger, dit –elle avec un petit sourire.

-Ça a l'air d'aller dit Daniel avec un grand sourire. Vous pouvez venir dans mon labo, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'on en parle au général ?

-Pas encore, si je vais le trouver et que je n'ai pas fini, il va me renvoyer à mes chères études, vous le connaissez !

-Oh oui ! Dit en riant la jeune femme. Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Dit elle en rentrant dans le labo de Daniel.

-J'ai commencé la traduction des inscriptions sur les tablettes. C'est du Goa'uld ancien mais Teal'c m'a aidé pour certains mots plus délicats, et je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Voyez ces symboles dit-il en montrant quatre signes. Il y a le mot « combattre », « nuit » et un mot que je pourrais traduire par « folie » ce qui pourrait donner « combattre par la folie la nuit » le dernier mot évoque la « prudence », ou la « méfiance.

-Et ça nous mène à quoi » ?

-Aucune idée pour le moment, mais cela pourrait suggérer une arme contre les goa'ulds.

-Comment être sûr qu'il s'agit d'arme pour combattre les goa'ulds ?

-On n'en a pas la certitude. Mais il y a de fortes chances.

-Je pense qu'il faut tenir le général informé de vos recherches Daniel.

-D'accord, mais vous êtes prête à parier qu'il va me jeter !

-Vous faites des paris maintenant ?

Daniel rit :

-Avec Jack ? Depuis toujours.

-Et vous pariez sur quoi ?

-Sur tout et n'importe quoi !

-Ça vous est arrivé de parier sur moi ? demanda t-elle malicieusement.

-Heu… Demandez le à Jack, justement le voilà !

-Et qu'est ce qu'on doit demander à « Jack » dit O'Neill en arrivant sur eux. Décidément ce matin ils étaient destinés à se croiser !

-Rien mon général, dit Sam en essayant de garder son sérieux.

Daniel intervint pour sauver son amie car il n'aimait pas l'air moqueur que prenait O'Neill, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une « vacherie » en route.

-J'ai découvert des choses intéressantes sur les tablettes ramenées hier, Jack, on peut en parler maintenant ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Dans la salle de briefing Daniel répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Sam.

O'Neill écouta et conclut :

-Un petit gadget à la « Machello » !

-Sans doute Jack, mais il me reste à affiner la traduction, et je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que ce soit un piège à Goa'uld !

-Il me semble que si, dit Teal'c. Colonel Carter, vous étiez la seule à éprouver un malaise hier quand vous avez pris l'objet, et il vous reste des protéines de Jolinar. Imaginez un Goa'uld devant cet objet, il aurait sûrement été très malade.

O'Neill intervint aussitôt.

-Je préférerais que vous n'approchiez plus cet objet, colonel !

-Mais mon général, il n'y a que moi qui peux l'étudier !

-On doit pouvoir s'arranger autrement.

-Mais…

-C'est un ordre colonel.

-Bien, monsieur, dit-elle déçue. Daniel ? Vous aller y arriver ?

-Je ne crois pas Sam, je ne suis pas assez qualifié.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux dans la direction d'O'Neill.

-Bon, il est vrai que l'enjeu est d'importance, dit celui-ci, il y a peut être un moyen, Carter pouvez-vous vous faire aider de manière à ce que vous ne touchiez pas l'objet par vous –même ?

-Absolument mon général dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Permission de me rendre au labo, monsieur ?

-Allez-y Carter, mais soyez très prudente.

Le soir même elle recommença à rêver. Toujours le même rêve, identique. La cicatrice étrange et inconnue. La même question : pourquoi ?

Le réveil en souriant, le bien être, le repos réparateur.

Elle devait passer à l'infirmerie ce matin pour un contrôle de sa tension.

-Elle est encore trop élevée colonel, dit le docteur Bright. Cela ne me plait pas.

-Pourtant je me sens reposée ce matin.

-Effectivement vous avez bonne mine et votre cœur est normal. Pour le moment on ne fait rien, mais repassez le matin et le soir pour un contrôle, je serais plus tranquille.

Sam regarda le médecin s'éloigner. Malgré elle, elle s'attendait toujours à voir Janet, sortir d'une salle ou de son labo. Parfois même elle croyait entendre sa voix, comme si à force de vivre dans cet endroit, un petit quelque chose d'elle y était resté. Une ombre, une présence. Elle lui manquait.

Elle se secoua, elle avait du travail, beaucoup de travail. L'artéfact l'attendait ainsi que le lieutenant Graham Simmons. Il lui fit un grand sourire

-Je vous attendais colonel, j'ai reçu des ordres pour vous aider dans votre travail, dit-il en rougissant.

-Merci lieutenant. Sam sourit, elle se souvint que depuis des années il avait un petit faible pour elle. Et si on s'y mettait tout de suite ?

-A vos ordres colonel.

-Que doit-on rechercher mon colonel ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-je pencherais pour quelque chose qui puisse interagir avec le naquadah. Vous devriez l'observer aux rayons X, puis faire une IRM. Vous me ferez part des résultats que vous aurez obtenus.

-Bien mon colonel, je m'y mets tout de suite.

Les analyses n'avaient rien donné. La pierre gardait son mystère. Apparemment il n'y avait rien de vivant à l'intérieur, aucune forme d'énergie visible.

Sam était fatiguée le soir en se mettant au lit. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire.

Cette nuit là elle ne rêva pas. Elle en fut presque contrariée. Elle aimait ce rêve étrange, et bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas la signification, elle avait l'impression que c'était important.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle était dans son labo avec Graham quand celui-ci renversa un peu d'acide et se brûla la main. Il poussa un petit cri.

Sam se figea et resta immobile durant quelques secondes, puis elle se précipita aussitôt vers le jeune homme.

-Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie lieutenant, c'est une belle brûlure que vous avez là !

-A vos ordres mon colonel.

Après le départ de Graham, Sam dut s'asseoir. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle avait eu comme un étourdissement, comme si le sol était devenu tout à coup instable.

Elle se secoua :

_Tu travailles trop ma fille, et si tu allais te reposer un peu._

Il était en effet déjà 21 heures et Sam travaillait sans discontinuer depuis le matin. Elle avait encore sauté le déjeuner. Elle éteignit et ferma son labo. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver lentement vers ses doux rêves de la nuit, et un léger sourire flottait sur son visage.

-Deux sous pour vos pensées ! Belle dame !

Elle sursauta :

-Oh, Daniel ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Pour être absorbée, vous étiez absorbée, dit Daniel en souriant, et qu'est ce qui vous rends si heureuse ?

-Rien du tout dit Sam d'un ton un peu plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Daniel la connaissait bien et ne se laissa pas prendre à ses protestations.

-Un rendez-vous peut être ?

-Oh oui ! dit-elle, un rendez-vous avec mon lit, je suis épuisée !

Et la perspective d'une bonne nuit de sommeil m'enchante !

-Et vous avez dîné, Sam ?

-Heu… non… Justement j'y allais, vous m'accompagnez ?

-Avec plaisir, il se trouve que justement j'ai un petit creux.

Et nos deux amis s'éloignèrent en direction du mess, tout en riant et plaisantant.

La nuit de Sam fut plus mouvementée que d'habitude. Le rêve revint mais il ne lui apporta pas le repos habituel. Pourtant cela avait très bien commencé, elle arrivait chez son supérieur, qui lui aussi ne dormait pas. Puis elle le revoyait allongé sur le lit à plat ventre, et ses doigts commençaient leur délicat ballet sur les cicatrices de son dos. La grande marque violacée l'attirait irrésistiblement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, justement peut être en raison du mystère qui l'entourait.

C'est à ce moment là que le rêve changea, il y avait d'autres personnes dans ce rêve. Le jeune lieutenant Graham était dans son labo, et se brûlait la main avec de l'acide. Elle l'aperçut en flash. Cela lui sembla infiniment familier. Puis elle fut de nouveau dans la chambre et là un son strident la fit sursauter, c'était le portable de jack.

-O'Neill

- …

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle était seule dans la chambre maintenant.

Quand elle réveilla elle écrasait d'un poing rageur le réveil qui indiquait déjà six heures.

Elle avait mal à la tête, était nauséeuse, le sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur comme les autres nuits. Elle ressentait une sorte de malaise indéfinissable, comme une angoisse.

Une dure journée commençait. Il y aurait un briefing à 8 heures, puis un départ pour une mission de deux jours. Mais avant il faudrait qu'elle repasse par le labo, elle voulait étudier dans l'ordinateur les données prises par Graham hier sur l'artéfact. Elle regarda sa montre, déjà 6 h 11, _allez paresseuse, debout_ !

Petite douche rapide, visite express au mess pour un petit déjeuner encore plus rapide, puis direction le labo. Elle s'y glissa comme une voleuse, referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, et ayant oublié les ordres du général, dans son désir de travailler au plus vite, elle prit l'objet dans ses mains pour le regarder sous une puissante lampe. Elle trouvait que la pierre bleue était plus foncée par endroit. Elle ressentit alors un frisson très désagréable comme si elle avait une forte poussée de fièvre, elle lâcha l'objet qui tomba sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir la fissure qui s'était faite sur la pierre et qui commençait à s'élargir. C'est à ce moment là qu'un étourdissement eut raison d'elle, et sans bruit elle glissa sur le sol, le visage à quelques centimètres de la pierre.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint à elle. Elle eut un instant de désorientation et se leva. Son mal de tête avait empiré et elle dut s'asseoir un moment jusqu'à ce que les murs du labo reprennent leur place habituelle. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'objet tombé au sol. La pierre était sortie de son cadre de métal, elle gisait sur le sol, fendue en une longue fissure qui avait pris une teinte violacée en haut et plus rose vers le bas…

Elle voulut aller à l'infirmerie car son malaise augmentait, mais elle ne put que se lever faire deux ou trois pas et retomber sur le sol, évanouie.

A 8 heures en salle de briefing, Teal'c et Daniel étaient arrivés avant le général. Celui-ci était dans son bureau au téléphone.

-Où est Sam ? demanda Daniel

-Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin, dit Teal'c d'une voix calme.

-C'est étonnant poursuivit Daniel, elle est toujours à l'heure.

A ce moment le général sortit de son bureau il était 8 h 10.

-Le colonel Carter n'est pas ? Là dit-il seulement, en s'asseyant.

-Je vais voir si je la trouve dit Daniel, elle est peut être au labo.

Elle reprit conscience à l'infirmerie. Près de son lit le docteur Bright réglait le débit de la perfusion.

-Alors colonel ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne mentait pas, elle ne se souvenait plus.

C'est à ce moment que le général entra dans la chambre, il n'avait pas frappé, et s'avança vers le lit d'un pas rapide. Il s'arrêta juste au pied et prit appui sur le pied de lit.

-Colonel vous m'avez désobéi !

-Mon général…

-Vous avez touché la pierre !

Sam rougit elle se souvenait maintenant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'ai touché, mais en fait ce fut instinctif, sur le moment j'avais complètement oublié.

-Oublié quoi ?

-Que je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher

Le général eut un petit sourire ironique :

-Et il y a beaucoup d'ordres comme cela que vous oubliez ? Carter.

_Ouf, il a dit Carter, il n'est pas fâché._

Elle répondit sur le même ton

-C'est la première fois mon général !

-Bien, mais ne recommencez pas dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se dirigea vers le docteur Bright qui s'était éloignée un moment.

-Comment va-t-elle docteur ?

-Je la trouve fatiguée, mon général. J'ai l'impression que ses nuits sont agitées. Elle dort mal, et la fatigue s'accumule.

-Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec cette pierre ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire mon général, tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est le colonel qui faisait les tests de cette pierre n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, mais elle est aidée du lieutenant Simmons.

-Je souhaiterais que le colonel se tienne éloignée de cet artéfact, tant qu'on n'en connaît pas plus sur lui.

-Bien noté dit O'Neill.

Sam avait fermé les yeux et se laissait dériver dans son rêve… Elle arrivait devant chez son supérieur, quand elle l'entendit l'appeler

-Carter !

Elle sourit, il avait prononcé son nom d'une façon si douce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

-Carter !

Elle sursauta, et sortit de son rêve, il était là devant lui.

-Carter, ne cherchez pas la pierre quand vous retournerez dans votre labo, elle sera bien à l'abri dans une cage de verre.

-Mais mon général ! …

-Il n'y a pas de mais… Colonel, cette pierre vous rend malade, et tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus, vous n'y toucherez plus.

-Mais…

-tt ! tt ! On ne discute pas avec son général !

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda :

-Vous avez une toute petite mine Carter, je crains que cet objet n'en soit la cause, ce n'est pas négociable.

-Vous pensez que c'est une arme contre les goa'ulds ?

-J'en suis de plus en plus persuadé. Je vais confier ce travail à d'autres personnes, mais vous serez consultée et mise au courant de tous les travaux. Ça vous va comme ça ?

-Merci mon général !

-Rappelez vous Carter ce que je vous ai dit un jour, vous faites partie de notre patrimoine, vous êtes précieuse. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, ajouta t-il à voix basse. Reposez vous maintenant.

Il s'éloigna et elle replongea dans son rêve avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

Quand elle put retourner au labo elle apprit que le général, avait mis plusieurs spécialistes scientifiques sur ce travail. Ils la tenaient informée des progrès de leurs travaux. Jusque là la pierre n'avait pas livré son secret. En tombant elle s'était détachée du cadre métallique, la petite sphère rouge était restée accrochée, mais la pierre, elle, maintenant était nue.

Sam eut l'autorisation de la regarder à travers un caisson de verre protecteur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la toucher, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Le technicien la manipulait avec une pince et il avait passé ses mains dans des gants de caoutchouc.

-Vous pouvez la retourner demanda t-elle au lieutenant Graham Simmons. Je voudrais observer la fissure.

-Quelle fissure colonel ? dit le lieutenant en lui faisant voir la pierre sous différents angles.

-Quand elle est tombée l'autre soir j'ai cru voir une fissure, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Et comme le jeune homme la regardait surpris, elle ajouta rapidement :

-Cela devait être dû au mauvais éclairage de la pièce.

-Sans doute mon colonel.

La pierre était restée d'un bleu uniforme, sans changement de ton, ni de parties plus claires ou plus foncées et naturellement sans aucune fissure.

Sam était très troublée. Au fond d'elle-même elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ses réactions avec la pierre n'étaient pas normales, elle avait vu une fissure profonde et violacée puis plus claire vers le bas. Elle l'aurait juré !

Au briefing le lendemain elle fut distraite. Elle sentait sur elle le regard inquiet du général. Il n'écoutait pas ce que disait Daniel sur la faune de 724. Il la regardait elle, penchée sur son dossier, crayonnant d'une main nerveuse, le front penché.

-Carter ! Vous allez bien?

-Oui mon général dit-elle.

-Vous paraissez fatiguée colonel, le médecin ne vous a pas mise au repos ?

-Non mon général dit-elle sans le regarder.

Après un instant de silence il reprit.

-J'avais pensé vous envoyer sur P9B724, mais vous disiez Daniel à propos d'animaux …

-Jack, vous n'avez pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit !

-Si si, les animaux sont dangereux, c'est bien ça ?

-Mon général dit Sam, je considère cette planète comme dangereuse. Il y a en effet un nombre très élevé d'animaux sauvages. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas y aller.

-Pourtant il y a un temple apparemment Maya à quelques kilomètres de la porte commença Daniel, en faisant bien attention… peut être qu'on….

-C'est hors de question le coupa O'Neill ! Un temple ne vaut pas que vous preniez le risque de vous faire dévorer par des lions. D'après l'UAV les territoires près de la porte sont infestés de fauves. Comme vous deviez partir deux jours, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas ces deux jours de repos, conclut O'Neill.

-Colonel je voudrais vous parler une minute, venez dans mon bureau dit-il en se levant.

Elle le suivit en silence. Il lui fit signe de refermer la porte et de prendre un siège.

-Vous n'avez rien à me dire Carter ?

-Heu… non mon général

-Votre santé ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Parce que j'ai votre dossier médical sous les yeux. Le docteur Bright me l'a fait parvenir à ma demande, vous n'avez pas l'air si en forme que cela.

-Elle vous a donné mon dossier ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Et le secret médical !

-Désolé Carter, mais le secret médical ne joue pas ici. Je dois savoir si mes équipes ont une santé suffisante pour aller affronter des innombrables dangers sur des planètes.

-Quand même, elle aurait pu vous en parler sans vous donner le dossier !

-Qu'est ce qui vous gêne Carter ?

-Il y a des choses très privées dans un dossier médical, Monsieur ! dit-elle en rougissant.

Il la regardait le visage impassible, et s'étonnait de son attitude.

-Vous savez Carter cela ne vient pas de moi ! Le général Hammond en faisait autant ! Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où il m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour des raisons identiques.

-Oh, elle sourit, mais vous avez une santé de fer vous Monsieur !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais après mon retour de chez Baal, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer les questions du général Hammond. Et après tout c'est normal, on ne peut pas envoyer en mission quelqu'un dont on est pas sûr.

Silence, la mission de sauvetage revint à l'esprit de Sam. Elle avait bien cru ne jamais le revoir. Comme il avait dû souffrir ! Il n'en parlait jamais. Mais pour elle il avait fait une exception. Elle en fut émue.

-Dites moi la vérité Carter, vous avez changé depuis que vous avez touché l'objet de P9V123 ?

Elle dut bien avouer que de toucher cet objet l'avait déstabilisée ; Elle repensait aux rêves qui dataient de cette nuit là. Elle se sentit tout à coup très embarrassée.

Elle passait par toutes les couleurs, se sentait extrêmement gênée. Il s'en aperçut

-Carter, si vous aviez un problème vous m'en parleriez ? Lui demanda t-il avec douceur.

-Bien sûr mon général.

-Bon, vous pouvez y aller, et restez chez vous, défense de revenir travailler. Il avait pris un air faussement sévère qui la fit sourire. Il en fut heureux.

-A vos ordres, mon général.

Etre chez elle à ne rien faire était impensable pour Sam. Elle fit quelques courses puis entreprit de faire à fond le ménage de sa maison. Elle ne fut contente que lorsque tout fut terminé. La soirée était bien avancée et sa première journée de congé était terminée.

Le lendemain si elle s'ennuyait elle pourrait toujours aller se promener. Elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

Tout de suite le rêve l'empoigna et l'emporta vers ce monde qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant, la maison de son supérieur.

Tout se déroulait selon un rite immuable, la voiture, la bière, leur conversation, puis la chambre, le dos nu de Jack.

Mais quelque chose avait changé, c'est comme lorsqu'on regarde un film que l'on connaît par cœur, on passe un peu plus vite sur certaines scènes en déroulant la k7. Elle avait l'impression de faire cela cette nuit là. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, et elle avait l'impression étonnante de pouvoir diriger son rêve comme elle le voulait. Elle avait hâte de voir si la grande cicatrice était toujours là. Oui, elle y était, large, violacée en haut et plus rose en bas. Mais elle revit en superposition la fissure de la pierre, qui présentait les mêmes caractéristiques. Mais cette fissure n'existait que dans son imaginaire. Elle l'avait rêvée, comme elle avait inventé cette cicatrice. Mais pourquoi cela avait –il autant d'importance ?

Après elle bascula sur la base, elle était dans le labo de Daniel celui-ci était grimpé sur une échelle dont un barreau était mal fixé. Il tombait.

Puis de nouveau la chambre, Jack immobile, puis la brûlure de la main de Graham Simmons.

Et son doigt traçait un chemin dans le sillon profond. Elle la touchait, elle la regardait, puis elle sentit son doigt humide.

Elle hurla, il y avait du sang sur sa main. La marque suintait légèrement.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait un mal de tête à peine supportable. Elle se leva et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle aperçut son reflet dans la glace du lavabo, elle se trouva une mine épouvantable.

Elle ne voulut pas se recoucher, elle avait maintenant très peur de rêver, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle s'habilla prit ses clés sur la table de l'entrée et monta dans sa voiture. Inconsciemment elle prit la direction de la maison de son supérieur. Quand elle s'en rendit compte elle avait déjà le doigt sur la sonnette. Il y avait de la lumière dans le séjour malgré l'heure tardive.

La porte s'ouvrit, O'Neill fut surpris de la voir, mais il la fit entrer.

-Que vous arrive t-il Carter ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Elle chancelait, il la guida jusqu'à un fauteuil et la fit asseoir. Elle se tenait la tête dans les mains.

-Je crois que je deviens folle dit-elle d'une pauvre petite voix.

-Oh cela m'étonnerait dit-il en souriant. Et si vous me racontiez…

-Je fais des rêves épouvantables, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, c'est trop personnel monsieur, excusez moi.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda t-il depuis la cuisine.

-Oui je veux bien.

Il revint avec deux canettes de bière.

Elle frissonna, de la bière comme dans son rêve. Ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres. Puis vint le moment où elle voulut prendre congé, mais il la retint. Et c'est quand elle se retrouva à caresser sa grande cicatrice qu'elle comprit qu'elle rêvait encore et qu'elle n'en était jamais sortie.

Elle hurla encore et encore, à la place de la cicatrice il y avait une plaie profonde et béante qui avait saigné abondamment.

Elle se leva, le cerveau embrumé comme si elle avait trop bu. Dès qu'elle arriva à la base, elle courut se réfugier dans son labo, et là, à l'abri des regards elle se laissa aller à la terreur qui l'habitait. Se laissant glisser contre le mur elle resta immobile un long moment, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Quand elle se releva elle chancela et mais trouva quand même la force d'appeler l'infirmerie, avant de s'écrouler au sol, inanimée.

Le docteur Bright lui trouva de la fièvre, une déshydratation importante due au fait qu'elle ne s'alimentait pas assez depuis quelques jours, et un épuisement général.

Sam était très agitée durant tout l'examen, son cœur battait la chamade et sa tension était très élevée.

Le médecin lui donna un sédatif, mais Sam faisait des cauchemars et criait dans son sommeil.

Elle demanda immédiatement un entretien avec le général O'Neill. Celui-ci bien que très occupé, la reçut tout de suite quand il sut qu'il s'agissait de Carter.

-Asseyez-vous docteur.

-Je venais vous parler du colonel Carter, son état de santé est inquiétant.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle souffre d'une sorte de paranoïa. Je n'arrive pas à faire un diagnostic, elle est très agitée malgré les sédatifs.

-Vous a t-elle dit quelque chose ?

-Simplement qu'elle fait d'horribles cauchemars et qu'elle se réveille avec des maux de têtes violents et des nausées.

-On peut aller la voir ?

-Oui mais quelques minutes seulement, elle doit absolument se reposer.

-Bon allons-y dit O'Neill.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était au chevet de Sam. Le docteur Bright l'avait placée dans une chambre seule afin de lui donner un peu d'intimité.

Jack était effaré du teint plombé de la jeune femme. Elle dormait mais était très agitée dans son sommeil.

-Vous lui avez donné des calmants, ça n'a pas l'air de faire effet, dit-il au médecin à voix basse.

-Je crois qu'il faut envisager une psychothérapie très rapidement, et un traitement médicamenteux lourd, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-Vous êtes obligée de l'attacher ? Demanda O'Neill en voyant les sangles qui retenaient les bras de la jeune femme.

-Oui malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'elle ne se fasse du mal. Je lui ai donné un sédatif qui devrait faire son effet. Je propose de la faire dormir pendant deux ou trois jours.

-D'accord Docteur, mais enlevez lui ces attaches, dès qu'elle sera bien endormie.

-C'était mon intention, général.

-Merci Docteur, tenez moi au courant de tout changement.

-Comptez sur moi général 0'Neill.

Jack quitta l'infirmerie l'air sombre. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Mais qu'arrivait-il à Carter ? Il se décida à aller demander des explications au lieutenant Graham Simmons qui avait travaillé avec Sam sur l'artéfact.

Il le trouva dans le laboratoire de la jeune femme. Il frappa d'un coup sec et entra. Le lieutenant se mit tout de suite au garde à vous et balbutia un « Mon général ».

-Repos lieutenant, repos dit O'Neill. Il vint jusqu'à la paillasse où se trouvait l'artefact dans sa cage de verre.

-Ainsi c'est ce petit objet qui fait tant de dégâts ?

-Oui mon général. Le colonel ne va pas mieux mon général ? dit le jeune homme très raide et très intimidé par la présence de son supérieur.

-Je vous ai dit repos lieutenant, dit O'Neill avec un sourire las.

-A vos ordres mon général.

-En fait, je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez trouvé, mais avec des mots simples si possible lieutenant, je ne suis pas scientifique.

-Je sais mon général dit le jeune en rougissant sous le regard inquisiteur d'O'Neill.

-Je vous écoute lieutenant.

-Bien mon général, pour faire bref, j'ai remarqué que l'objet réagit en présence de naquadah. Il y a interaction dans les deux sens.

-Expliquez vous !

-Lorsque l'objet est en présence même d'une infime quantité de naquadah il change de couleur. Et le naquadah lui aussi. A l'état brut c'est un minerai gris, tout à fait inoffensif. Mais en présence de la pierre il se charge d'énergie.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-En fait il devient légèrement radioactif, mais sans danger pour un corps humain. Mais pour un goa'uld qui possède beaucoup de naquadah dans le sang, cela peut entraîner la mort par destruction des cellules.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas du colonel Carter ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Non, mon général, le colonel d'après les relevés que j'ai ici ne possède qu'une infime quantité de naquadah, mais si ce naquadah devient radio actif cela peut être dangereux. Et j'ai appris par le docteur et en voyant les radios du colonel qu'elle a aussi du naquadah dans le cerveau.

-Quoi ? Du naquadah dans le cerveau !

-le docteur ne vous l'a pas dit mon général ?

-Elle va m'entendre celle-là ! Maugréa O'Neill. Dites-moi lieutenant reprit –il comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de ça ? Ce n'est pas du domaine médical ?

-Oui et non mon général, c'est parce que j'ai commencé les travaux avec le colonel! Cela m'a paru normal de continuer.

-J'aurai quand même aimé en être prévenu dit O'Neill, un peu fâché.

-Je croyais que le colonel où le docteur Bright l'avait fait. Dit Simmons d'un air confus.

-Et que pense le docteur Bright de votre théorie ?

- E n'est pas d'accord avec moi.

-Comment cela ? Pas d'accord ?

-Elle dit que c'est un problème uniquement psychiatrique.

-Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je ne suis pas médecin, monsieur, mais scientifique, et ce que je sais du naquadah me porte à croire qu'il y a interaction avec l'artefact et que c'est ce qui provoque les troubles du colonel.

-Je vais convoquer un briefing d'urgence avec SG1, le staff médical, et je voudrais que vous veniez aussi, en tant que spécialiste du naquadah.

-A vos ordres mon général. Le temps de préparer les documents, dans une heure je serais prêt, mon général.

-Dans une heure ce sera parfait, dit O'Neill.

Il sortit sans même remarquer que le jeune lieutenant s'était encore mis au garde à vous.

Le lieutenant Simmons avait maintenant terminé ses explications. Le docteur Bright ne paraissait pas convaincue, et voulait emmener immédiatement le colonel Carter dans un centre psychiatrique.

-Pourquoi une telle précipitation docteur ? Demanda O'Neill avec hauteur. Elle ne représente aucun danger pour la base.

Bright eut un sourire un peu méprisant

-Ce n'est pour la base que je crains, c'est pour elle, général O'Neill.

-Expliquez vous lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Il faut commencer immédiatement un lourd traitement psychiatrique.

-Autrement dit, vous allez l'abrutir de calmants.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne méthode, dit Daniel doucement. J'ai de très mauvais souvenirs de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

-C'est différent Daniel, vous aviez perdu la boule, dit O'Neill, vous pensiez voir constamment des têtes de morts dans votre armoire ! Ce n'est pas du tout le cas de Carter.

Daniel fit la moue, mais ne voulut pas polémiquer avec O'Neill, ce n'était pas le moment.

-le colonel Carter fait d'affreux cauchemars, elle me l'a dit. J'estime que son cas est sérieux, continua le médecin.

-Ecoutez Docteur, je ne mets pas vos compétences en cause, mais je crois que vous souhaitiez faire dormir le colonel Carter pendant deux jours, les deux jours ne sont pas écoulés. Attendez son réveil !

-Comme vous voulez, général, mais en tant que chef de service de l'infirmerie du SGC, je proteste vigoureusement contre ce que j'appelle un abus de pouvoir.

-Et bien protestez, protestez ma p'tite dame, dit O' Neill méprisant ! Faites le en plusieurs exemplaires, et n'oubliez pas O'Neill, c'est avec deux L.

Le docteur Bright se leva, furieuse, elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta la pièce sans autorisation.

-Qu'en pensez vous mes amis demanda t-il à Teal'c et à Daniel une fois que le lieutenant Simmons fut retourné au laboratoire.

-Je crois que vous avez raison O'Neill, mais je pense que dès que le colonel se réveillera il faudrait qu'elle parle de ses cauchemars. Elle doit être en confiance, et je doute des capacités de ce médecin, dit Teal'c tranquillement.

-Moi aussi je doute, mais il faut peut être lui laisser le temps de s'habituer dit Daniel. Elle vient d'arriver, elle ne connaît pas encore toutes les choses étranges qui peuvent arriver quand on va sur d'autres planètes et qu'on rapporte des objets.

-Au fait Daniel votre traduction des tablettes, vous avez terminé ? Demanda Jack.

-Rien de plus, mais à la lueur des évènements et maintenant que nous savons que Sam fait des cauchemars, les mots « combattre » « folie » et « nuit » pourraient se traduire par attaquer par des cauchemars, ou rendre fou par des cauchemars. L'arme contenue dans la pierre si arme il y a, provoquerait des désordres psychiques conduisant à la folie et à la mort. Mais comme Sam a peu de naquadah dans le sang, elle présente peut être que des symptômes atténués.

-Atténués ! Répéta O'Neill, vous y allez un peu fort Daniel, elle parait bien malade.

-Si elle était goa'uld ou tok'ra, elle serait sans doute déjà morte à l'heure actuelle, dit Teal'c d'une voix tranquille.

Jack le regarda d'un air interloqué :

-Heureusement que vous le dites, Teal'c, j'avais pensé faire venir le père du colonel, si son état s'aggravait.

Le troisième jour Sam s'éveilla. Elle se sentait mieux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un regard brun inquiet. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était réveillée il s'éloigna un peu du lit et se composa un visage.

-Alors Carter, on revient parmi nous ?

-Oui mon général, je me sens mieux.

-Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivée ?

-Oui mon général, j'ai compris que le naquadah de mon sang interagit avec l'artefact.

-Ah je vois que vous en savez plus que le docteur ! Mais cela recoupe ce que dit le lieutenant Graham Simmons. Très brillant ce petit jeune ! Le docteur Bright vous a donné beaucoup de médicaments ? Ajouta t-il.

-Pas depuis mon réveil, mon général.

-Oh la voilà qui arrive, je vous laisse Carter, faites bien attention à vous.

Le docteur entra et alla directement vers le lit de Sam après juste un bref salut au général, juste le minimum pour ne pas être impolie.

Sam resta encore deux jours à l'infirmerie, et put ensuite rentrer chez elle. Elle avait des somnifères à prendre, mais cela la rendait somnolente toute la journée et elle n'aimait pas cela.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller à la base mais ses amis venaient la voir régulièrement. Pas une journée ne se passait sans que l'un ou l'autre ne passe, avec un bouquet de fleurs, un plat cuisiné, une pizza, un sourire, une histoire drôle, un ragot de la base. Ils passaient un long moment avec elle. Entourée de l'affection de ses amis, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Seul, le général ne venait pas. Cela lui était impossible, il ne quittait pas souvent la base, et quand il le faisait il allait dans son chalet se ressourcer. Elle n'était pas surprise de ne pas le voir, heureusement elle avait Daniel et Teal'c qui étaient aux petits soins pour elle.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas vue Daniel, elle s'en inquiéta à Teal'c :

-Daniel est en mission ?

-Oh non ! Figurez-vous colonel qu'il est monté sur une échelle pour prendre un livre, je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il est tombé et s'est cassé la cheville. Il doit sortir demain de l'infirmerie…. Colonel Carter, ça va ? demanda Teal'c inquiet tandis qu'elle glissait sur le sol, évanouie.

Elle se réveilla sur son lit, Teal'c l'avait portée dans ses bras et l'avait allongée délicatement. Il avait même mis une couverture sur elle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

_Frisson, mal à la tête, du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Daniel tombant de son escabeau, je l'ai vu, mais où ? Quand ? _

-Colonel Carter, appela la voix inquiète de Teal'c. Réveillez vous !

-Teal'c ! Balbutia t-elle.

_Je l'ai vu dans un rêve ! Oui dans un rêve ! _

_Me reprendre ! Ne pas laisser la panique revenir ! Respirer à fond !_

-Teal'c ! Appela –telle à nouveau

-Oui, je suis là colonel Carter. La voix grave et calme du jaffa, l'apaisait. Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient.

-Il faut que je lui parle !

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites colonel Carter ! A qui voulez vous parler ?

-A Jack.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, et se reprit aussitôt

-Au général.

-Et que voulez vous dire au général O'Neill ?

Elle soupira puis reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

-Je crois que je fais des rêves prémonitoires.

Teal'c ne répondit pas attendant patiemment qu'elle continue. Ils étaient restés dans sa chambre. Elle, assise sur son lit bien calée par des coussins et Teal'c dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

Comme elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées il lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Vous avez rêvé à quoi ?

-A une foule de choses qui sont arrivées, des choses insignifiantes comme un verre cassé, ou comment va être habillée ma boulangère, et la nouvelle couleur de cheveux de ma voisine.

Et devant l'air impassible de Teal'c :

-Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire ?

-Excusez-moi colonel, mais non.

-Je dis simplement que je rêve, que je vois des choses ou des évènements dans mes rêves ou dans mes cauchemars et que ces choses arrivent.

-Ce n'est peut être qu'une coïncidence ?

-Je ne crois pas. Depuis quinze jours que je fais ces cauchemars je pourrais citer des dizaines d'exemples. Le plus important a été la chute de Daniel de son escabeau et que j'ai vue. Cela s'est réalisé. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu un choc tout à l'heure.

-Vous pensez que vous lisez dans l'avenir colonel ?

La voix calme de Teal'c et sa présence faisait un bien fou à Sam. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est totalement irrationnel, quelque chose que je suis incapable de contrôler. Et puis j'ai rêvé aussi d'autre chose, des choses beaucoup plus personnelles dit-elle en baissant la voix.

-Est-ce que cela concerne la base et les missions ?

-Oui en quelque sorte.

-Alors dit-il, peut être en effet devriez vous en parler au général.

Elle hocha la tête

-Oui, Teal'c je dois le faire mais cela ne va pas être facile.

-Il est concerné ?

_Ne pas rougir, il ne doit pas se douter de quelque chose, c'est trop personnel._

Sam ne répondit pas et se leva. Elle souhaitait rester un peu seule. Tout à l'heure il faudrait bien qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle l'appelle.

-Ça va aller ? Colonel ? Je peux vous laisser ?

-Oui Teal'c et puis merci pour votre amitié, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous et Daniel.

Il s'inclina en guise de réponse et la laissa seule.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et réfléchit un moment. Puis la fatigue, l'émotion et les médicaments eurent raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit.

Le rêve prit tout de suite une tournure dramatique. Il était couché près d'elle et la blessure saignait. Il n'avait l'air de s'en rendre compte et continuait à dormir, respirant profondément. Puis le téléphone sonna. C'était son portable à lui. Cela le réveilla

-O'Neill

-……

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Que se passe t-il lui demanda t-elle ?

-C'est SG 7.

Puis elle se retrouva sur la passerelle, le vortex ouvert, le général était là, il ne semblait plus blessé, mais un par un les hommes de SG7 passèrent l'anneau de lumière et s'écroulèrent, morts, le corps transpercés par des lances.

Elle hurla, la salle d'embarquement semblait flotter devant ses yeux, et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

_Oh mon dieu cela ne va jamais s'arrêter. Sg7, morts. Faut que j'en parle à Jack !_

_Et lui ! Que va-t-il lui arriver ! Je dois les avertir tout de suite ! Qu'ils ne partent pas ! Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas partis, Elizabeth Danver, mon amie ! Le colonel Summers, le major Brinks, le docteur Castillo, oh mon Dieu !_

Elle téléphona aussitôt à la base.

Puis elle hésita, qu'allait –elle dire ? Simplement demander si SG7 était parti ? Ce qu'elle fit. On lui dit simplement que SG7 était parti depuis une heure et que leur retour était prévu pour le lendemain.

_Ouf il me reste peut être un peu de temps, je ne sais pas ! J'ai rêvé de la chute de Daniel plusieurs heures avant que cela n'arrive. _

Puis elle demanda à parler au général O'Neill.

On la mit en attente, le général était un homme très occupé. Puis la communication fut coupée.

Elle rappela et là, elle eut le général au bout de quelques minutes.

-Carter ? Le ton était surpris, et un peu sec.

Mauvais début.

-Mon général je dois absolument vous parler.

-Je vous écoute Carter.

Silence.

-Pas au téléphone mon général.

Il semblait impatient et parlait vite :

-Demain à la base ?

-C'est très urgent et …. Personnel.

Le mot était lâché.

-Personnel ? Je ne suis peut être pas la bonne personne….

-Si, vous l'êtes mon général. Peut-on se voir ce soir mon général ? Mais pas à la base. Pouvez-vous venir chez moi ?

Hésitation…

-Oui, mais ce ne sera pas de bonne heure, je vais faire mon possible.

-Merci mon général.

Elle était maintenant au pied du mur et elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Comment lui dire « mon général, avez-vous une cicatrice sur la fesse droite ? » sans tomber dans le ridicule, et risquer la cour martiale pour manque de respect envers son supérieur.

Et pourtant il faudrait bien y venir. Il la pousserait dans ses derniers retranchements. Il ne croyait pas beaucoup à ce genre de choses. Heureusement il avait tout de même une certaine habitude des phénomènes étranges !

Une voiture s'arrêta. Le cœur qui commençait à battre fort, si fort… il sonna, il était 23 heures.

Elle alla ouvrir. Il était là, encore en tenue militaire, mais comme il faisait chaud il avait sa veste sur son bras. Sur son tee shirt noir, ses plaques. Il avait l'air fatigué, il aurait sûrement préféré se reposer.

Elle le fit entrer, il ne dit rien. Il ne connaissait pas sa maison, il regardait. Elle le fit asseoir sur le canapé, et prit le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle était troublée tellement troublée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à lui offrir à boire. Il la regarda, la dévisagea, essayant de lire à travers ses traits ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

Lui aussi la trouva fatiguée, avec un petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une douleur qu'elle portait en elle.

Ils se regardèrent, elle devait dire quelque chose maintenant, le silence traînait lourd, pesant…

Elle commença :

-Mon général, depuis que j'ai touché l'artéfact, tout va mal.

Il l'écoutait, un regard attentif posé sur elle.

Elle poursuivit :

-Je fais des rêves, des cauchemars, ce qui se passe dans mes rêves arrive réellement.

-Des rêves prémonitoires ?

-Oui !

-Mais Carter ça n'existe pas !

Elle soupira, le dialogue s'engageait mal. Il lui faudrait le convaincre. La vie de SG7 était en cause, la sienne aussi peut être ?

-Mon général, je suis une scientifique, je m'appuie toujours sur des preuves pour avancer, pour étayer mes théories, mais je sais aussi de par mes missions sur les autres planètes que l'on ne peut pas expliquer tout. Vous êtes bien d'accord avec moi, les phénomènes étranges, on en a rencontrés plus d'une fois en mission ? N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais des rêves !

-Mon général, vous avez confiance en moi ?

-Bien sûr Carter, mais le docteur …

Elle ricana :

-Oui, le docteur Bright ! Qui me croit folle ! Mais vous savez, les armes contre les Goa'ulds sont parfois étranges.

-Oui, les armes, mais là vous me parlez de rêves ! Et de rêves prémonitoires ? Quel rapport ?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Nous sommes dans le domaine de l'irrationnel.

-Je pense surtout que vous avez grand besoin de vous reposer Carter !

Il se leva prêt à partir.

-S'il vous plait, restez !

Surpris du ton autoritaire de la jeune femme, un sourire moqueur effleura ses lèvres.

-Carter !

-Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect mon général, mais c'est très important ! Ecoutez moi, et asseyez vous !

Le ton de la jeune femme dut être convaincant car il se rassit aussitôt.

_Maintenant tu es obligée de te jeter à l'eau et ça ne va pas être facile, plus rétif que lui, tu meurs _

-Mon général, je peux vous raconter mon dernier rêve ?

-Je vous en prie Carter !

Elle n'aimait pas son sourire et ce petit ton condescendant qu'il prenait.

Elle se lança dans le récit du dernier rêve, celui où SG7 trouvait la mort. Elle passa sous silence pour le moment l'autre rêve, l'insomnie, la cicatrice… elle commença son récit au coup de téléphone.

-Et vous étiez là quand j'ai eu ce coup de fil…. Dans votre rêve ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas où cela se passait c'est assez flou, mentit-elle Vous m'avez simplement dit C'est SG7 et juste après nous avons vu SG7 mourir sous nos yeux dans la salle d'embarquement.

Il ne dit rien quelques secondes se contentant de la regarder comme pour la jauger. Elle lui parut tout à fait normale en cet instant, pas du tout illuminée.

-Et que voulez vous que je fasse Carter ?

-Parce que vous voulez bien faire quelque chose ?

-Disons que s'il arrive vraiment un accident ou une attaque, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de n'avoir rien fait. Même si je ne suis pas convaincu que cela risque d'arriver.

-Merci Monsieur, Si vous me le permettez je vous suggérais de contacter SG7 pour savoir ce qui se passe, et peut être leur envoyer du renfort.

-D'accord Carter, j'espère pour vous que vous avez raison.

_Voix dure, visage qui ne sourit pas, lèvres serrées, il a l'air fâché, il doit me prendre pour une folle ! _

-Je retourne à la base, dit-il, vous venez avec moi ?

-Oui, je viens. Mais nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation mon général, il me reste beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

-D'autres rêves ? Dit-il en souriant.

-En effet.

-Ça peut attendre demain, Carter ?

-Je le pense mon général. Mais c'est très important ! …Parce que… vous êtes… dans mes rêves.

_Voilà, tu l'as dit, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière, parce que maintenant il voudra savoir ce que tu as rêvé de lui. « Mon général, avez-vous une cicatrice à la fesse droite ? »Je ne me vois pas lui dire une telle chose. Et pourtant !_

Il ne répondit pas à sa dernière phrase, mais lui jeta un regard éloquent qui la fit rougir. Voyant sa gêne il n'insista pas.

Ils se rendirent à la base en silence, dans la voiture du général.

Il était vingt trois heures quarante cinq.

La base était calme à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Le sergent Siler était de garde cette nuit là. Il se mit au garde à vous quand le général et le colonel entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle. Il vit tout de suite aux visages fermés de ses supérieurs qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

-Sergent, faites les coordonnées de P8V765

-Tout de suite mon général.

Carter et O'Neill restèrent en silence pendant l'ouverture de la porte. Le cœur de Sam battait à grands coups, pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps !

O'Neill murmura :

-J'espère que ce n'est pas le milieu de la nuit !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton mi sérieux mi comique, qui fit glousser Sam.

-Excusez-moi, mon général dit Sam en étouffant un petit rire. L'atmosphère venait brusquement de s'alléger. O'Neill la regarda et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Son regard s'était considérablement adouci en se posant sur elle.

Chevron 7 enclenché.

Le vortex s'ouvrit.

-Etablissez une communication audio sergent.

-A vos ordres.

-Colonel Summers ! Vous m'entendez !

-Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq mon général.

-Retour immédiat à la base.

-Mais mon général ? Que se passe t-il, nous avons à peine commencé la mission et….

-C'est un ordre colonel. Nous allons fermer la porte de notre côté, vous avez cinq minutes pour rentrer.

Il fit un geste sec au sergent Siler, qui referma aussitôt le vortex, et l'iris se repositionna dans un lourd bruit métallique.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait.

-C'est le code de SG7 mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Quelques secondes plus tard le colonel Summers et ses hommes débarquaient.

-Vous allez tous bien ? Demanda O'Neill.

-Oui mon général, Mais comment avez-vous… ?

-Pas ce soir Summers, pour le moment allez donc faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Pour nous la journée a été longue. Briefing à 8 heures demain matin.

Rompez colonel.

O'Neill s'éloigna, et fit un signe à Sam.

-Dans mon bureau, colonel !

Elle était debout devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait asseoir. Elle attendait.

-Et maintenant colonel ? Que fait-on ?

Sa voix était dure, basse, en colère ! Il avait l'impression de s'être fait manipuler, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout

Il continua :

-J'ai reculé le briefing jusqu'à demain ! Mais comment justifier un retour de mission sans raison ! Je vous écoute colonel !

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa conduite était injustifiable, c'était une faute professionnelle grave.

Elle se raidit :

-Je suis prête à assumer les conséquences de mes actes mon général !

-Ah oui, vous êtes prête ? A quoi ? A la cour martiale ! Je peux vous y envoyer direct.

-On ira ensemble alors dit-elle les dents serrées.

Au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, il rit.

_Mais il se fiche de moi, là ! _

Elle le regarda attentivement et vit une petite lueur dans ses yeux, une petite flamme qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il plaisantait ? Elle était méfiante, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer sa colère, il pouvait être redoutable quand il était en colère.

-Mon général, pourrais-je assister au briefing demain matin ?

-Certainement pas colonel, pour me voir me ridiculiser !

-Mais c'est de ma faute….

Il la coupa d'un ton sec :

-C'est ce qui vous trompe Colonel, c'est moi qui prends les décisions, c'est donc à moi d'en assumer les conséquences. Et puisqu'on parle de commandement, j'ai justement un ordre à vous donner, prenez donc vos quartiers à l'infirmerie.

Elle eut un sursaut :

-Vous me croyez folle mon général ?

Il tiqua un peu :

-Disons que je crois que l'artefact vous a atteinte beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensiez.

Elle baissa la tête, les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

-Je voudrais vous demander une faveur mon général.

-Une faveur, voyez-vous ça ! Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?

-Je vous en prie, c'est important pour moi. Malgré elle son regard se faisait suppliant.

-Je vous écoute céda t-il.

-Permettez-moi de rentrer chez moi ce soir. Demain matin je me présenterai à l'infirmerie dès mon arrivée.

Il la fixa un moment sans rien dire comme s'il voulait la jauger. Il était perplexe à cet instant mais ne voulait pas le lui montrer. Elle avait les traits tirés, semblait au bord de l'épuisement, et il ne voulut pas l'accabler davantage. Il savait qu'elle se présenterait à l'heure le lendemain, elle n'avait jamais fui ses responsabilités ou désobéi à un ordre direct.

-Vous pouvez disposer Colonel dit-il d'une voix lente.

Elle remercia d'un signe de tête, et le quitta.

Il regarda sa montre, il était grand temps d'aller dormir, s'il voulait avoir les idées à peu près claires le lendemain matin.

O'Neill n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Malgré lui il se sentait en colère contre Sam. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il écoutée ! C'était insensé et contraire à toutes ses idées sur le normal et le paranormal. Il n'accordait qu'un très léger crédit à ce genre de choses et là pour les beaux yeux de Sam, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. _Mais quels yeux_ _! __Magnifiques, bon ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, tu as autre chose à faire ! _

Toute la nuit il avait cherché une cause valable à un retour prématuré, et n'en avait pas trouvée. Maintenant il voyait l'heure tourner et ne trouvait pas de solution. Il décida de se passer de déjeuner et d'aller directement dans la salle de briefing, il était 8 h 5 quand il arriva. SG7 était là au grand complet.

Il attaqua immédiatement la réunion, sans les quelques formules d'usage qu'il employait habituellement, comme bonjour tout simplement.

-Votre rapport de mission colonel Summers.

-Nous vous devons une fière chandelle mon général !

Il sursauta :

-Summers ?

-Nous venions à peine d'ouvrir la porte qu'un vaisseau Goa'uld est arrivé près de la porte déversant des dizaines de jaffas par ses anneaux de transfert. Quand j'ai passé le vortex, j'ai vu qu'ils étaient très près et ils commençaient déjà à tirer. Mais comment avez-vous su que l'on était en danger ? Si vous ne nous aviez pas appelés, nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de gagner la porte…

La mission ayant été écourtée il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Le colonel Summers attendait.

-Mon général ?

-Oui Summers autre chose à dire ?

-Non mon général, sinon, merci !

-Alors rompez.

O'Neill avait du mal à digérer l'information. Le rêve de Carter était vraiment prémonitoire.

_Heureusement que je l'ai écoutée,_ pensa t-il avec effarement. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait des sueurs froides rétrospectives. Il resta un long moment assis seul dans son bureau la tête dans ses mains. Il avait du mal à se reprendre.

Il fit quelques pas pour se calmer, et pensa aussitôt à Sam.

_L'infirmerie, elle doit y être maintenant. Vite ! Avant que ce maudit docteur ne la bourre de calmants. _

La veille en quittant le bureau de O'Neill, Sam ne comprenait plus rien, elle rentra chez elle en taxi, car elle était bien incapable de conduire.

Une demie heure plus tard le taxi la déposa devant sa maison. Elle s'écroula dans son canapé en pleurant. C'est alors qu'elle vit la veste qu'il avait laissée. C'était sa veste d'uniforme, la bleue marine, celle qui avait sur le col l'étoile de général. Délicatement, elle passa le doigt dessus, _son général ! _

Une photo glissa de la poche poitrine, c'était un cliché de SG1, lors d'une soirée chez Janet, c'était elle qui avait pris la photo. Ils souriaient, O'Neill était encore colonel à cette époque, et il s'était mis tout près d'elle et on avait même l'impression qu'il la touchait. Il avait l'air heureux, beaucoup plus que maintenant. Peut être regrettait-il le temps où il était le chef de SG1, une époque révolue. Elle le voyait moins maintenant. Sur le terrain il lui manquait. Il était beaucoup plus dur, la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules était écrasante.

Elle remit la photo dans la poche et enfouit son visage dans la veste. Celle-ci gardait son odeur, le parfum de son eau de toilette. Malgré elle des larmes coulaient, elle se sentait au bord du gouffre, tout lui échappait. Elle savait que demain pour elle c'était retour à l'infirmerie, avec tout son cortège de drogues. Sans doute allait-on l'enfermer, elle devenait dangereuse. Lui-même ordonnerait son internement, sans doute la mort dans l'âme, mais il le ferait, il n'avait jamais reculé devant son devoir, aussi difficile soit –il. Sa carrière était terminée.

Elle pleura longtemps, s'enveloppa dans la veste, et le sommeil finit par la prendre.

Cette nuit là elle ne fit pas de rêves.

Il courut dans les couloirs et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de l'infirmerie.

-Carter ! Attendez !

Elle s'arrêta surprise :

-Je ne fais qu'obéir à vos ordres mon général.

Il lui sourit, elle eut l'espace d'une seconde l'impression de le retrouver.

-Je sais colonel. Vous avez prévenue le docteur Bright de votre arrivée ?

-Non, je viens juste d'arriver à la base.

-Alors venez, nous avons à parler.

Ils montèrent à la surface et le général fit monter Sam dans sa voiture.

-Où allons nous mon général ?

-Chez moi, c'est le plus près. J'avais bien pensé vous reconduire chez vous, mais vous habitez à l'autre bout de la ville.

Elle le regardait, il était crispé, conduisait vite. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de tout le trajet.

Elle n'était pas venue souvent chez lui. La dernière fois c'est juste avant sa dernière mission en tant que colonel, quand il s'était sacrifié, risquant la mort pour trouver l'arme des anciens.

Elle fut émue à ce souvenir, et ce fut dur d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle se sentait si mal qu'elle pleurait pour un rien en ce moment.

-Ne restez pas debout Carter, asseyez vous.

Ils prirent place sur le canapé.

-Bon je suppose que vous avez envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler. Il avait repris son air sévère, celui qu'elle n'aimait pas avec ce pli entre les yeux, qui durcissait son visage.

-Vous aviez raison colonel !

-Quoi ?

-Si je n'avais pas fait rentrer SG7, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Un vaisseau Goa'uld est arrivé juste comme ils passaient la porte. C'était moins une !

Elle resta sans voix.

Ses rêves étaient réellement prémonitoires, tout un tas de petits évènements sans importance, puis la chute de Daniel dans son labo, puis SG7 et …

-Vous m'avez entendu Carter ?

-Oui mon général, dit-elle faiblement. Et que leur avez-vous dit ?

-Justement le problème est là, je ne suis pas obligé de leur donner d'explications. Par contre à ma hiérarchie, c'est autre chose. Comment justifier un retour de mission précipité ?

-Dites leur la vérité !

-Que vous avez…eu… une intuition ? Peut-être ?

Elle ne supportait pas ce ton ironique et se sentit tout à coup pleine de colère.

-Et pourquoi pas ? On dirait que vous regrettez Monsieur de leur avoir sauvé la vie ?

-C'est ça que vous pensez ? Dit-il d'une voix sourde.

-Non bien sûr ! Mais qu'importe votre hiérarchie ! Vous n'en faisiez pas tant de cas avant !

-Justement c'était avant. Si je ne donne pas d'explications je risque la cour martiale. Vous n'avez pas idée comme ils sont tatillons en haut lieu, surtout quand il s'agit d'argent, et vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça coûte pour ouvrir et fermer une porte !

Un silence s'installa, un peu lourd, Sam regardait ses pieds, elle avait la tête penchée comme si une douleur insupportable lui serrait les tempes, et elle avait une façon bien à elle de bouger sa tête, comme pour apaiser une souffrance.

Cela lui fit mal.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'appela à voix douce :

-Carter ? Ça va ?

-Oui mon général, mais il me reste peut être le plus dur à faire.

-Un autre rêve, celui que vous évoquiez l'autre jour ?

-En effet celui-là et vous êtes dedans, monsieur.

-Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Son ton était détaché, mais elle voyait bien qu'il se forçait, comme pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle le regarda, il parlait comme s'il la croyait, comme s'il était sûr que ce qu'elle voyait était le futur. Son regard était attentif, fixé sur elle. Elle en fut émue. Elle qui croyait avoir perdu la confiance de son général ! C'était si important la confiance de cet homme qui représentait tout pour elle. Un sourire de lui, elle était heureuse, un regard noir ou une remarque comme il en avait le secret et elle était perdue.

Elle lui sourit timidement :

-C'est que c'est assez gênant monsieur. Elle se rembrunit mais pour faire court vous êtes gravement blessé, et… vous… mourez.

Il sursauta, il avait pâli.

-Il faut m'en dire plus Carter !

-Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, monsieur !

-C'est si terrible que ça ? Je meurs dans d'atroces souffrances ?

-Non, enfin je ne crois pas, mais c'est très intime.

-Oh ! Et si vous racontiez tout le rêve depuis le début, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Et Voilà, elle était au pied du mur. Il était là devant elle, il attendait son récit, il ne lui ferait grâce d'aucun détail.

-Vous ne vous moquerez pas monsieur ? Elle était anxieuse et il le sentit.

-Non, je vous le promets Carter.

Elle se sentait si lâche ! Elle sortit de sa poche plusieurs feuilles où elle avait fait le récit détaillé de son rêve. Elle lui tendit la première page.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Mon rêve. Lisez le Monsieur.

-Pourquoi avoir écrit ?

-Parce que c'est plus facile pour moi, monsieur, comme cela je dis tout, et je ne suis pas tentée d'en escamoter la moitié.

Il acquiesça et commença sa lecture. La lettre commençait très simplement par son prénom.

_« Jack »_

-Jack ?

-Oui mon général, pour moi, vous êtes « Jack » surtout dans mes rêves.

-Faut-il vous rappeler certains points du règlement colonel ?

Elle le détesta pour cette phrase, pour le ton dur qu'il avait employé, ce visage intransigeant, ce regard insoutenable. Comme si elle pouvait oublier ce qui la tuait depuis plus de sept ans !

-C'est inutile mon général, je le connais parfaitement.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux sans faiblir. Il put y lire toute la détresse du monde. Ce fut lui qui détourna les yeux. Pauvre petite victoire !

_Ce rêve n'est pas facile à vous raconter. C'est un moment très intime et je suis obligée de me dévoiler. Je conçois ce que cela peut avoir de gênant pour vous. Mais si vous lisez ces feuilles, c'est que mes cauchemars sont devenus rêves prémonitoires, preuves à l'appui et que vous me croyez. Je sais que pour vous c'est une démarche difficile à faire. Mais pour moi qui suis scientifique ça l'est plus encore. Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire tout ceci. C'est votre vie qui est en jeu, et la mienne aussi par la même occasion, tout ce qui vous touche, me touche._

_Le rêve commence chez moi, je n'arrive pas à dormir et après avoir essayer le lait chaud et la tisane, je continue à me retourner dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil. C'est alors que j'ai l'idée de prendre ma voiture et de sortir. J'erre un peu sans but et je me retrouve devant votre maison. J'hésite à sonner, je tourne autour de chez vous, puis je me décide. Naturellement dans ce rêve je revois la visite que je vous ai fait avant de partir pour l'antarctique. Ce hasard qui n'en était pas un. Là vous êtes surpris et vous me lancez un « Carter » à la fois étonné, et content de me voir. Seulement il est 2 heures du matin ! Et cela vous surprend._

_Vous aussi vous ne dormez pas et je vois que vous avez pris une tisane, la tasse est restée sur la table. Finalement vous me proposez une bière. Je l'accepte volontiers parce que je me dis que de toute façon ma nuit est fichue. Ensuite nous parlons, comme nous le faisions avant, quand vous étiez colonel, et que nous étions amis. Excusez moi Monsieur de ma franchise, mais j'ai l'impression que nous ne le sommes plus, ou beaucoup moins qu'avant._

Elle le voyait, si près d'elle lire sa prose. Il était concentré et lisait lentement, prenant tout son temps. A certains passages la ride sur son front se formait. A d'autres un léger sourire éclairait son beau visage. Comme elle aimait le regarder ! Il ne levait pas les yeux, tout à sa lecture et elle en profitait, elle le dévisageait, elle ne s'en lassait pas, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

_Nous continuons à parler une partie de la nuit. Puis je me lève pour partir, et là contre toute attente vous me retenez. On se rapproche, on se respire, on se touche, nos mains ne se contrôlent plus, on s'embrasse, doucement, puis avec fougue._

_Après je dois reconnaître que mon rêve est un peu flou…_

-Qu'entendez vous par flou Carter ? Lui demanda t-il à ce moment là. Il me semble que vous en avez déjà beaucoup dit !

Elle sursauta et bafouilla, ne pas se troubler, répondre de manière la plus naturelle possible, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de se retrouver seuls, elle et lui ! Oh mon Dieu ! ELLE et LUI dans une chambre !

-Mon général,

Oui elle préférait lui donner son titre auquel il avait l'air de tenir tant

-Mon général, si je dis que c'est un peu flou, c'est que ça l'est réellement. Sans doute même dans mes rêves je ne conçois pas, et ne peux pas concevoir qu'on puisse avoir des relations… disons … interdites par notre règlement militaire.

-C'est encore heureux colonel !

Elle le haïssait ! Mais comment peut-on haïr et aimer tout à la fois et en même temps la même personne ! Oui elle le haïssait, elle avait une envie folle de le frapper. Il était à battre. Elle sentait la colère qui grondait en elle ! Elle se leva au bord de la rupture, au bord du désespoir. Elle s'approchait de la porte, et avait déjà la main sur la poignée. Comment osait-il ?

-COLONEL ! Restez, je ne vous ai pas donné votre congé !

Sa voix la crucifia, elle était puissante et chargée de colère, mais pourquoi était –il en colère, c'est elle qui souffrait à cet instant, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi en lui lançant le règlement à la tête ? Il ne supportait peut –être pas qu'elle en fasse autant ! Oui elle le haïssait, car il ne la croyait pas ! Que s'imaginait-il ?

-Vous ne me croyez pas Monsieur ?

-Si Carter je vous crois, répliqua –il d'une voix fatiguée.

_Après, ce qui va suivre j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, j'étais incapable de le dire, de vous le dire en face, Monsieur, je sais, je suis lâche…_

-Vous êtes tout sauf lâche, Carter !

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il ne la trouvait donc pas lâche !

Cela lui faisait du bien qu'il lui dise ça, un peu de baume sur son cœur meurtri.

_Nous étions dans votre chambre, oui c'est votre chambre, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vue, je peux la décrire. Elle est grande, il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin, mais il faisait nuit, vous aviez tiré les rideaux, ils sont beiges avec de fines rayures. Le lit occupe un angle de la pièce, le couvre pied est bleu. Sur votre table de nuit, une lampe, une photo de votre fils, un livre, un réveil. Le reste de la pièce était dans l'ombre, seule la lampe de chevet était allumée. La décoration m'a paru très sobre, pas de bibelots. Une commode, une armoire de bois clair._

_Si je vous fais cette description détaillée c'est pour vous prouver si besoin en est que tout ceci, même si ce n'est qu'un rêve confine à la réalité d'une façon que je ne peux absolument pas expliquer. _

Il la regardait maintenant et murmura :

-C'est exactement ça. C'est incroyable Carter !

Elle se sentait mieux, il la croyait, mais elle sentait que la suite allait le faire réagir… Voilà, il y arrivait maintenant au fameux passage.

_Vous êtes nu, à plat ventre et vous dormez. Je suis à côté de vous, et je vous regarde. Votre visage est tourné vers moi, je le dévore des yeux, et suis du regard votre profil si pur. Vos traits sont détendus dans le sommeil, un léger sourire étire vos lèvres. _

Il tressaillit ! Il la regardait ! Elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant un regard aussi dévorant ! Elle trembla, son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur allait exploser !

_J'aime vous regarder, je vous touche, vous ne bougez pas, les cicatrices de votre dos m'attirent, me fascinent ! Je les touche, il y en a beaucoup, je suis émue de voir toutes ces traces sur votre corps. Je les suis du doigt. Ces marques vous les avez eu au combat, sous la torture, vous avez si souvent supporté la douleur pour nous l'éviter à nous, et je pleure en vous voyant. J'ai assisté à beaucoup de vos supplices, je connais vos souffrances, mais je vois autre chose, une terrible marque que je ne connais pas. _

_Quand vous arrivez à ce passage, mon général, je vous en prie répondez à ma question, mais pour l'amour du ciel ne vous moquez pas !_

_Avez-vous une cicatrice sur la fesse droite ? _

Voilà ça y était, il l'avait lue sa phrase, sa question, elle n'osait plus lever les yeux sur lui, elle tremblait toute. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à parler de ces choses, avec lui ? Il la regardait maintenant, il avait l'air bouleversé, non il ne se moquait pas.

-Carter, j'ai beaucoup de cicatrices, comment est –elle celle-ci ? Sa voix se faisait un peu hésitante, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, c'était totalement nouveau pour lui. Cette lettre était bouleversante, elle l'obligeait à regarder en face ce qu'il fuyait depuis si longtemps.

-Elle est longue, profonde, rectiligne, elle part du centre de vos reins et descend bas sur votre hanche, elle est violacée en haut et plus rose en bas, elle traverse toute votre fesse droite, expliqua t-elle d'une voix neutre, son regard rivé dans le sien.

-Je n'ai pas de marques comme vous le décrivez Carter répondit-il à voix basse.

C'est à ce moment là que le téléphone a sonné. C'était son portable. Il eut un geste rageur, et laissa sonner.

Il se replongea dans la deuxième feuille qu'elle lui tendit à ce moment là.

_Le plus dur est fait dans mon récit, mon général. C'est la fin du premier rêve. _

_Par la suite j'en ai fait beaucoup d'autres, presque toutes les nuits. Ils commençaient tous de la même façon. La même scène encore et encore. Puis il y a eu des variantes de plus en plus dramatiques. Une fois que je caressais cette cicatrice, j'avais du sang sur les doigts. Une autre fois, ce n'était plus une cicatrice mais une blessure profonde, vous saigniez abondamment. Et comme les rêves sont souvent bizarres, vous dormiez toujours. Je m'en étais assurée en écoutant votre respiration. _

_Puis vint le moment le plus tragique de tous mes cauchemars, le dernier rêve que j'ai fait , votre blessure saignait, et vous vous vidiez de votre sang, puis le sang s'est arrêté de couler, vous ne respiriez plus… la vie vous avait quitté. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressenti la douleur la plus forte de toute mon existence. Tout ce que j'avais pu souffrir dans ma vie, avant, n'était rien comparé à ce vide, ce désert, une douleur atroce, un gouffre sans fin, dans lequel je tombais, tombais encore et encore. _

_Voilà ce que j'ai rêvé, je vous en supplie mon général, faites attention à vous, assurez vos arrières, retournez-vous de temps à autre pour voir si l'ennemi ne vient pas dans votre dos. Car c'est ce qui s'est produit, on vous a poignardé dans le dos._

_Je ne voudrais pas que ce rêve devienne réalité, et pourtant si j'en crois tous les évènements passés, c'est ce qui va arriver._

_Sam_

Il avait fini de lire, il retournait la feuille dans ses doigts, il n'y avait plus rien, elle avait tout dit. Elle le regardait à travers ses larmes. Il ne parlait pas, ne la regardait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle simplement et d'un geste tout à fait naturel, il la prit dans ses bras, elle vint s'y blottir, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Cette scène si riche en émotion, c'en était trop pour elle. Elle pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses terribles et douloureuse, mais parler et de manière si intime avec lui, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup en fait. Elle se sentait partir, c'était trop fort pour elle. Il s'en aperçut et l'allongea sur le canapé, il se mit à genoux, près d'elle et lui caressa doucement son visage. La première chose qu'elle vit en revenant à elle fut son regard, plein de tout ce qu'il ne disait pas et qu'il ne dirait sans doute jamais.

Puis le charme se rompit quand il se releva. Elle se tenait debout devant lui maintenant, leurs regards étaient devenus fuyants, la tension était devenue palpable.

-Je vais rentrer mon général, avez-vous besoin de moi à la base ce matin ?

-Non colonel, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, revenez demain.

Voix sourde de part et d'autre, trop de tension, de douleur, de doutes, de souffrances refoulées. Il fallait donner du temps au temps… laisser décanter…

Il la laissa partir sans un geste de plus, sans un mot, il ne le pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit.

-Faites bien attention à vous Jack ! Elle avait murmuré ces mots, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Elle referma doucement la porte, et partit comme on s'enfuit, des larmes plein les yeux.

Elle s'éloigna, fit quelques pas, et s'assit sur un banc à quelques maisons de chez lui. Elle était partie sans réfléchir, elle était loin de chez elle, loin de la base, et n'avait pas d'argent sur elle. Ils étaient venus dans sa voiture. Elle ne pouvait aller plus loin, elle était sans forces.

Il était rentré, s'était assis sur son canapé, beaucoup plus ému par ce récit qu'il ne le souhaitait. En fait ses remparts qu'il avait réussi à ériger à force de volonté et de caractère étaient en train de s'écrouler. Elle ne lui avait pas fait de déclaration, ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait mais l'amour transparaissait à chaque mot de sa lettre. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cela, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Il sortit comme elle revenait lentement sur ses pas. Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau face à face. Elle avait le visage ravagé de trop de larmes, mais elle était magnifique levant sur lui un tel regard, comme jamais il n'en avait vu.

Il ne la toucha pas mais lui dit doucement :

-Venez, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

Il roula lentement dans les rues de Colorado Springs, la circulation se faisait plus rare, elle habitait un quartier assez excentré.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui à la base, mon général ?

-Non, Carter, reposez vous.

Elle descendit de la voiture, il la rappela

-Carter ! Présentez vous demain matin. J'ai fait envoyer l'artéfact en zone 51. J'espère que loin de lui vous irez mieux.

-Merci, mon général. A demain.

Il attendit qu'elle referme la porte de sa maison pour prendre la direction de la base.

Il appela la base pour annoncer de son retour dans une demie heure environ. Il était attendu avec impatience, il y avait toujours des problèmes à régler.

Il était 11 heures 10, ce matin là à Colorado Springs. Un petit vent frais soufflait, rafraîchissant la température encore très chaude de ses derniers jours de l'été. A 13 heures le général O'Neill n'était toujours pas arrivé.

(à suivre...)


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'avait pas vu la voiture noire qui le suivait depuis chez Sam. Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre, il roulait lentement. Comme il atteignait un quartier désert de la zone industrielle, il sentit un choc à l'arrière de sa voiture, on venait de l'emboutir.

_Bon sang ! Il peut pas faire attention cet idiot !_

Il descendit de voiture et reçut un douloureux coup d'une puissante arme paralysante. Il tomba mais ne perdit pas conscience, et se sentit transporté et déposé sans ménagement à l'arrière d'une voiture.

L'effet du rayon paralysant dura quelques minutes le temps qu'ils arrivent à un entrepôt situé à une courte distance du lieu de l'accrochage.

On le sortit de la voiture, il tenait debout mais se sentait très faible et dut être soutenu par deux hommes, qui le conduisirent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

On le poussa sans ménagement et il retomba, son cerveau était encore embrumé par la décharge et il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement sauf qu'il réalisait qu'il était dans une très mauvaise posture.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez grogna t- il ?

-Silence dit l'homme, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

C'était un homme grand tout à fait ordinaire, il portait un costume gris et des petites lunettes. Derrière lui, trois gardes du corps assuraient sa sécurité. Ils avaient aussi le prisonnier à l'œil, et l'un des deux pointait une arme sur lui. Mais c'était une arme classique, un revolver. Le deuxième portait un long poignard à sa ceinture. Le troisième n'avait pas d'arme apparente.

-Je m'appelle Bronson dit l'homme aux lunettes.

-Charles Bronson ? Vous ne lui ressemblez pas beaucoup !

Sa plaisanterie tomba à plat, les gardes se rapprochèrent insensiblement de lui.

-Je veux que vous quittiez le SGC .

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés :

-Et en quel honneur ?

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit signe aux gorilles qui le poussèrent sans ménagement dans une petite pièce pourvue de tout un matériel sophistiqué.

Il appuya sur une petite touche et on entendit la voix de Carter et la sienne :

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ? _

_-Mon rêve. Lisez le Monsieur._

_-Pourquoi avoir écrit ? _

_-Parce que c'est plus facile pour moi, monsieur, comme cela je dis tout, et je ne suis pas tentée d'en escamoter la moitié._

Il frémit de rage et d'impuissance, il voulut se jeter sur le fameux Bronson mais les gorilles l'en empêchèrent.

La voix de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau :

-_Oui mon général, pour moi, vous êtes « Jack » surtout dans mes rêves._

Maintenant c'était sa voix à lui

_-Carter, j'ai beaucoup de cicatrices, comment est –elle celle-ci ?_

-Pas la peine d'aller plus loin n'est ce pas ? dit l'homme d'une voix douce.

-Vous avez mis des micros dans ma maison ?

Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui était d'une prudence même, là il avait baissé sa garde. Jamais il n'aurait du l'emmener chez lui. Il y avait toujours un risque d'espionnage.

-Pas seulement des micros, vous voulez voir des images ?

Sur un écran on le vit avec Sam dans ses bras, il la consolait, il caressait ses cheveux, puis plus loin quand elle était allongée sur le canapé, et qu'il lui caressait le visage.

Il rageait intérieurement. Mais c'était trop tard.

-Naturellement je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ces documents iront immédiatement aux hautes autorités militaires, et vous serez destitué de votre poste au SGC, pour avoir enfreint une loi militaire, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler laquelle.

-Non en effet.

-Mais si vous quittez de vous-même le SGC, il n'arrivera rien. Il y a déjà quelqu'un prêt à prendre votre place. Vous pouvez partir monsieur, je ne vous retiens pas.

Il rageait, une colère monstrueuse s'empara de lui, alors sans réfléchir, et surtout sans tenir compte des avertissements de Sam qui lui demandait de se protéger, il bondit vers l'homme à lunettes, et à l'instant même, il sentit une douleur atroce dans son dos. La lame s'était enfoncée dans ses reins, ripant sur l'os du bassin, l'accrochant au passage, et ouvrant profondément la chair traçant dans sa fesse droite un large et profond sillon qui descendait bas sur la hanche. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment tandis qu'il tombait sur les genoux d'abord et sur le ventre, ensuite.

Il dut s'évanouir sous le choc, car quand il se réveilla il était toujours étendu sur le sol dur de l'entrepôt, il pouvait sentir des grains de sable qui s'enfonçait dans sa joue. Ce n'était pas le moelleux de son lit, il n'était pas dans sa chambre avec Carter près de lui, mais il était entrain de vivre le cauchemar de Sam. Sa blessure saignait beaucoup. Il essaya de bouger mais sa jambe était comme paralysée, et il saignait encore plus. Alors il se résigna, il resta allongé, voyant défiler toute sa vie, il se jura que s'il s'en sortait il ferait quelque chose pour être avec elle, il n'en pouvait plus de la voir toujours et de ne pouvoir l'avoir. Mais pourquoi s'était-il jeté sur ce sale type ? Il lui apportait peut être le coup du destin qui lui manquait. Il s'était encore conduit comme un imbécile et maintenant il se vidait de son sang dans ce hangar fermé et déserté.

Alors il se plongea dans le rêve de Carter, fit comme s'il était dans sa chambre, nu, sur son lit avec sa douce présence à ses côtés, sa vie s'écoulant par cette large blessure.

_Peut être pas une si mauvaise façon de mourir ? _

Pendant ce temps là, c'était le branle bas de combat au SGC. Daniel appela d'abord chez Jack, puis chez Sam.

-Sam, savez vous où est Jack ?

-Non… pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle méfiante.

-Sam, on vous a vu quitter la base ensemble ce matin et cela n'avait pas l'air d'aller.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa remarque.

-J'arrive dit-elle simplement.

Ensuite Daniel essaya d'appeler partout où pouvait se trouver Jack. Le colonel Summers le plus haut gradé sur place avait pris la direction des recherches.

Sam était là aussi, elle ne voulait rien dire de précis mais dit seulement que le colonel l'avait ramenée chez elle vers 11 heures.

-En effet il devait se trouver assez loin de la base car il a dit qu'il lui faudrait une demi-heure pour rentrer.

-Nous avons retrouvé sa voiture dans la zone industrielle. Elle a été percutée, dit le sergent Davis au téléphone.

-Un accident ?

-Non juste un accrochage.

-Oui, mais il peut être n'importe où ! Dit Daniel.

-les Asgards peut être ? Dit Sam avec espoir.

-Non je ne crois pas répondit Summers, ils n'auraient pas pris le risque de faire ça en plein jour. Un rayon Asgard est visible de loin.

-Il a été enlevé, c'est sûrement ça ! Dit Sam en devenant toute blanche. Où est Teal'c ? demanda t-elle ?

-Je suis là colonel Carter dit l'ancien jaffa.

Elle le prit par le bras, et l'entraîna dans un petit bureau désert.

-Teal'c j'ai très peur pour lui. Vous vous souvenez de mes rêves ? Vous m'avez demandé si cela concernait les gens du SGC, je vous avais dit oui.

-Et vous sembliez très inquiète pour le général O'Neill.

-En effet il était dans un de mes rêves, blessé, et il perdait tout son sang…

-Je vais partir sur le champ pour cette zone industrielle. On la fera fouiller de fond en comble mais on le retrouvera.

-Je vais avec vous Teal'c.

D'importantes forces militaires étaient maintenant déployées. Il était 20 heures. Les usines et les bureaux étaient fermés.

Les bâtiments furent fouillés simultanément par de nombreuses équipes.

-Colonel Carter ? Dit une voix dans le talkie.

-Je vous écoute.

-On l'a trouvé 267 rue West. Il est vivant.

-Merci Teal'c. J'arrive.

Il avait réussi à bouger et par un effort surhumain, il s'était couché sur le dos, et avait placé sa veste roulée en boule sous sa fesse, comprimant ainsi l'atroce blessure et ralentissant du même coup le saignement. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Puis il avait attendu immobile, des heures durant, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir de peur de bouger et de faire saigner à nouveau la blessure.

Il gardait les yeux ouverts, fixant le lointain plafond de l'entrepôt. Il ravivait sa colère pour rester éveillé. Il avait soif, et froid. Une mauvaise sueur couvrait son front, il se mit à trembler.

Cela lui rappelait les nombreuses fois où il avait été blessé attendant d'hypothétiques secours. Sa formation militaire dans les commandos lui était d'un très grand secours. Il s'appliqua à respirer calmement pour enrayer une éventuelle panique naissante. Il se calma.

Il chercha à occuper son esprit, il se rappela les missions de SG1, les Goa'ulds. Il alimentait son courroux par tous les moyens pour garder en lui une étincelle de vie. Par la force de sa volonté il resta éveillé tout ce temps.

Un bruit le fit sursauter, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Elle tomba à genoux près de lui.

-Mon général ! Vous m'entendez, répondez moi ! Les secours arrivent ! Tenez bon !

Elle lui essuyait le visage. Elle l'inonda de ses larmes.

-Pardon Carter… murmura t-il

-Pourquoi pardon ?

-J'ai encore… tout gâché…je vais mourir…

Elle dut se pencher tout près de sa bouche pour l'entendre.

-Non vous n'allez pas mourir monsieur, on va vous soigner, lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

On le déposa doucement sur un brancard, et il fut ramené à la base toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Elle arpentait les couloirs de la base, n'arrivant pas à se calmer.

Il était dans la salle d'opération depuis si longtemps ! Daniel et Teal'c l'entraînèrent au mess, elle n'avait rien pris depuis le matin, et elle était épuisée.

-Tout va bien se passer, il est résistant, il en a vu d'autres.

Ils essayaient de la consoler, mais ils étaient d'une discrétion absolue avec elle. Elle ne disait plus le général, mais « Jack ». Ils attribuèrent cela au dramatique de la situation, car ils n'étaient pas au courant que la situation ait pu évoluer ainsi entre eux. Ils l'espéraient seulement. Voir leurs deux meilleurs amis pouvoir enfin s'aimer était leur rêve le plus cher.

-Sam lui dit doucement Daniel, vous parlez de lui en disant « Jack », je ne voudrais pas des oreilles indiscrètes vous entendent.

Elle rougit :

-Merci Daniel, c'est venu spontanément. Je suis tellement inquiète.

-Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est sur la table d'opération ?

-Deux heures, mais le docteur a dit qu'elle pourrait en avoir pour plus longtemps.

-Je retourne à l'infirmerie, dit Sam.

Il y avait une petite salle d'attente. Elle s'y assit et plongea la tête dans ses mains.

Il fallu encore attendre une heure pour que le docteur Bright sorte épuisée du bloc opératoire. Sam ne voulut pas se précipiter, elle se força à marcher normalement et rejoignit ses amis qui venaient aux nouvelles.

-L'opération s'est bien passée, dit-elle simplement. Et elle tourna les talons. Daniel courut derrière elle :

-Et c'est tout ? Vous ne trouvez rien d'autre à dire que l'opération s'est bien passée !

-L'état de santé du général est confidentielle. Je ne peux rien dire de plus, désolée.

-Mais nous sommes ses amis ! Poursuivit Daniel avec véhémence.

-Ecoutez docteur Jackson, vu la position du général, commandant de cette base, j'ai reçu des ordres de ne rien divulguer pouvant laisser entendre que le général O'Neill n'est plus apte à commander. Je regrette, ces ordres viennent de très haut.

Sam tira Daniel par la manche :

-Venez Daniel, elle a raison.

-Ne me dites pas que vous l'approuvez !

-Non, je ne l'approuve pas, mais je peux comprendre. Vous savez Daniel, l'armée et ses règles ! L'armée et ses lois ! Son ton était amer et désabusé.

-Est-ce qu'on peut au moins aller le voir ? demanda Daniel au docteur Bright qui était restée auprès d'eux.

-Pas ce soir, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

-Quel chameau ce docteur ! Ajouta Daniel, quand elle fut sortie, Janet nous aurait tout dit, elle !

Janet ! Comme elle leur manquait à cet instant. Sam serait déjà au chevet de Jack si elle était encore là…

Sam voulut se retirer dans ses quartiers, elle voulait être seule. Mais ses amis ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

-Venez avec nous Sam, on va aller au mess, on ne sera pas loin de l'infirmerie. Et puis on essaiera de soudoyer l'infirmière de nuit.

Elle rit, un rire qui se transforma en sanglot. Mais elle savait que quoiqu' il arrive ces deux là seraient toujours là pour elle.

La nuit s'écoula lentement, Sam s'endormit un moment la tête posée sur ses bras repliés.

Pendant ce temps là Daniel alla parler à l'infirmière de nuit. Il lui débita un bobard comme quoi ils avaient l'autorisation d'aller voir le général. Il lui fit un de ses merveilleux sourires charmeurs et elle goba tout.

Il alla chercher Sam. Le général avait déjà ouvert les yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement :

-Comment allez-vous mon général ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais la regardait d'un air surpris.

-Vous êtes à la base mon général, vous avez été blessé.

-Votre rêve… Carter, s'est réalisé…

-Oui, mais vous êtes vivant ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et ça fait toute la différence. Comment vous sentez vous monsieur ?

-Mal.

-Vous souffrez ?

-Oui.

-Vous savez qu'elle a refusé de me donner de vos nouvelles.

-Qui ?

-le docteur Bright.

Il tourna péniblement la tête sur le côté :

-Elle a laissé le dossier sur la table. Prenez-le.

-Merci mon général, dit Sam souriant. Je vais en faire une photocopie et je reviens ni vu ni connu.

-Attention Carter, c'est confidentiel, rien que pour vous, Daniel et Teal'c.

-Je sais mon général. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue tandis qu'il replongeait dans le sommeil.

Rapidement elle photocopia la mince feuille du dossier et le remit à sa place sur la table de la chambre. La lumière était baissée, il dormait profondément, elle le regarda un instant et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle rentra dans ses quartiers suivie de Daniel et Teal'c. Elle parcourut le papier mais sa vue se brouillait elle n'arrivait rien à lire.

Daniel lui prit la feuille des mains, et lui fit un résumé.

-Bon, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et la blessure est très profonde, l'arme a effleuré le nerf sciatique, et elle note pronostic réservé, possible paralysie de la jambe. Attendre 48 heures pour se prononcer.

-Oh mon Dieu, Sam mit une main devant sa bouche ! Paralysé !

-Eh Sam ! Vous n'auriez pas du regarder ce dossier, C'est Jack qui vous l'a donné ?

-Oui.

-Alors il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Daniel essayait de trouver les mots pour la réconforter, mais il avait du mal. Il lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

-Et si on dormait un peu maintenant ? Demain sera un autre jour. Sam vous êtes épuisée.

-Vous avez raison Daniel, je suis morte de fatigue.

Le médecin l'examinait, il supportait vaillamment l'examen. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était dans ce lit et commençait à trouver le temps long. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'engourdissement de sa jambe. Mais le docteur Bright était confiante, le nerf avait juste été effleuré, l'IRM l'avait confirmé. Tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre.

Ce qui lui manquait c'était la patience !

Pendant son absence, le général Hammond avait pris l'intérim. On l'avait une fois de plus tiré de sa retraite. Mais il avait accepté volontiers, pour aider Jack il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

-Vous savez qu'ils sont contents de vous en haut lieu, Jack, il parait que vous faites un excellent travail.

-Vous savez, mon général, la flatterie ne donne rien sur moi ! Dit-il en souriant.

Il se rembrunit, et repensa à l'ultimatum qu'on lui avait laissé, quitter le SGC de lui-même, pour mettre à sa tête un homme du NID, ou bien le quitter dans le déshonneur et entraîner avec lui dans sa chute, le colonel Carter. Le général Hammond qui le connaissait bien vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous Jack ?

O'Neill le regarda et décida de tout lui raconter, ce qu'il fit. Les murs de l'infirmerie étaient sécurisés, aucun risque d'être entendu.

Hammond l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

-Quelques coups de fils à donner. Vous permettez Jack ?

-Je vous en prie mon général.

Le général Hammond tout frais retraité depuis quelques mois avait encore le bras long.

Quand il revint dans la chambre il arborait un grand sourire.

-C'est en bonne voie, Jack.

-Vraiment mon général ? Il me reste alors à guérir très vite.

-Oui Jack, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire. Mais comment pensez-vous régler votre petit problème personnel ?

-Ma jambe ? Oh ! Elle va bien.

-Je ne parlais pas de votre jambe Jack, je…

-Ne dites rien mon général.

-Songez-y sérieusement Jack !

-J'y pense très sérieusement. Mais je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, mais vous serez le premier au courant. Je suis un peu superstitieux vous savez mon général.

Quelques jours plus tard Jack marchait avec des béquilles. Sa blessure se cicatrisait bien, il fallait seulement du temps pour que la guérison soit totale. Quelques semaines tout au plus. Mais dès que Jack fut debout, il n'attendit pas et il reprit le chemin de son bureau, et se remit au travail.

Les missions avaient continué sous l'égide d'Hammond. Le colonel Carter n'était pas souvent là. L'équipe phare du SGC était souvent sur le terrain.

Sam évitait de se retrouver seule avec O' Neill, c'était un peu comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu d'intense et de dramatique n'avait pas existé. C'étaient des « colonel », des « mon général » Pourtant ils s'étaient pratiquement avoués leur amour. Elle attendait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi d'ailleurs, et sentait en O'Neill un recul, comme s'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé.

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle demanda à partir en mission le plus souvent possible, si ce n'était pas avec SG1 c'était avec d'autres équipes. Il ne la retenait pas comme s'il était soulagé, de ne plus la voir. Quand elle était au SGC elle s'enfermait dans son labo, travaillant presque nuit et jour. Elle s'abrutissait de travail pour ne pas penser, pour oublier.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient inquiets, mais elle refusait le dialogue, sa porte restait close. Elle allait au mess à des heures différentes, quand il n'y avait personne. Elle voyait O'Neill une fois par jour pour de très courtes entrevues, où il n'était question que de travail, les phrases étaient brèves, ils se regardaient à peine. Elle ne lui demandait pas de nouvelles de sa santé, même quand elle voyait qu'il souffrait à marcher. Elle voulait se sentir détachée, mais c'était dur, trop dur. Le soir elle s'effondrait en pleurant dans son lit. Elle se posait de réelles questions sur son avenir.

O'Neill avait très peur en fait de lui parler, car il ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait un jour contourner ce fichu règlement, le faire abolir, démissionner. Il avait eu un entretien téléphonique avec le président qui avait été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé chez lui, les bandes étaient miraculeusement apparues un jour sous ses yeux. Ils les avaient regardées, écoutées, et avait découvert un autre homme, une autre femme que les deux militaires purs et durs qu'il connaissait. Il avait dit à O'Neill d'être patient. Il fallait que la rumeur concernant cette affaire s'apaise, cela pouvait demander plusieurs mois. D'autres personnes comme le chef d'état major avait reçu aussi les documents. L'affaire risquerait de faire grand bruit si elle éclatait au grand jour. Il voyait déjà les gros titres dans la presse, la carrière du colonel Carter foulée au pied.

La prudence était donc de rigueur et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'O'Neill avait accepté de jouer le jeu. Naturellement il ne pouvait en dire un mot à Carter et c'était cela le plus dur pour lui. La voir dépérir, s'étioler et ne pouvoir rien faire.

Il l'envoyait en mission le plus souvent possible. Il choisissait les missions plus scientifiques, c'était un peu le calme plat sur le front des Goa'ulds. La Tok'ra depuis la rupture de l'alliance ne les envoyait plus sur des missions suicides, et c'était toujours ça de gagné.

Le soir il s'effondrait sur son lit à la fois épuisé et malheureux. Il dépliait alors les deux feuilles qu'avait écrites Carter sur ses rêves. Il relisaient les lignes si belles et se demandait si ce n'était pas trop tard.

_tout ce qui vous touche, me touche._

_On se rapproche, on se respire, on se touche, nos mains ne se contrôlent plus, on s'embrasse, doucement, puis avec fougue._

_Après je dois reconnaître que mon rêve est un peu flou…_

_J'aime vous regarder, je vous touche, vous ne bougez pas, les cicatrices de votre dos m'attirent, me fascinent ! Je les touche, il y en a beaucoup, je suis émue de voir toutes ces traces sur votre corps. Je les suis du doigt. Ces marques vous les avez eu au combat, sous la torture, vous avez si souvent supporté la douleur pour nous l'éviter à nous, et je pleure en vous voyant. J'ai assisté à beaucoup de vos supplices, je connais vos souffrances, mais je vois autre chose, une terrible marque que je ne connais pas. _

Comme il l'aimait en cet instant. Il se torturait à relire ces phrases. Ce mot « toucher », qu'elle employait de toutes les façons possibles, au propre comme au figuré. Lui aussi il était touché en plein cœur, et s'il en doutait avant, maintenant il le savait.

Il rangeait alors le papier au fond de sa poche, ces deux feuillets il ne les quittait jamais, il les portait tout contre son cœur. De temps à autre dans la journée il tâtait sa poitrine pour voir si elles étaient toujours là.

A la fin d'une journée particulièrement difficile il reçut un coup de fil du général Hammond.

-Jack comment allez-vous ?

S'il fut étonné du ton enjoué du vieux général, il ne le montra pas.

-Bien mon général.

Mais le général ne se trompa pas sur la voix lasse du chef du SGC. Il savait combien ce poste était difficile et les responsabilités écrasantes.

Il poursuivit sur le même ton.

-J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous Jack ! Vous connaissez un certain Bronson du NID.

-Oh oui je le connais dit O'Neill avec de la colère dans la voix.

-Et bien figurez vous qu'il a été arrêté pour haute trahison envers l'état. Il est en prison et pour longtemps. Un complot a été mis à jour et porté à l'attention du président, ce complot dont vous aviez été la victime, était destiné à traîner dans la boue certaines personnes bien placées, vous, le colonel Carter, et moi-même, dans le but de prendre la tête du SGC et diriger ce service sous les ordres de qui ? Je vous le donne en mille.

-Kinsey bien sûr ! Mais je le croyais sur la touche celui-là.

-En apparence seulement continua Hammond, il était déchu par le président, mais comme il contrôlait depuis longtemps déjà une branche pourrie du NID, il y avait encore des intérêts et entendait bien les faire valoir. Ses hommes à lui agissaient dans l'ombre, et Bronson était son bras droit.

-Si j'ai bien compris Général Hammond, plus rien ne s'oppose à …

-Attendez le feu vert du président. Mais je recommande la plus grande prudence. Tant que les remous de cette affaire ne sont pas retombés il faut se méfier.

-Attendre encore longtemps d'après vous mon général ? Cela devient intenable, et j'ai très peur pour Carter, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle déprime ou pire encore.

-Je sais Jack, mais pas un mot de tout ceci, elle ne doit se douter de rien, c'est une question de sécurité pour elle.

-Je comprends. Merci général de vous occuper de moi comme ça.

-Vous le méritez bien Jack. De toutes les personnes que j'ai eues sous mes ordres, vous étiez la plus impossible, mais aussi la plus exceptionnelle ! Je suis sincère Jack.

-Je vous en ai fait baver quand même mon général !

-Oui Jack, vous étiez infernal certains jours, il faut bien l'avouer dit Hammond en riant. Allez mon ami ne perdez pas courage.

-Merci.

Trois mois plus tard, la situation était totalement dégradée au SGC. Oh tout allait bien en apparence, mais cette longue attente avait fait des ravages dans les cœurs. Daniel n'en pouvait plus de voir son amie Sam dépérir. Elle était épuisée par un travail incessant dans lequel elle se noyait pour oublier.

Un jour elle demanda à voir le général.

Celui-ci la reçut dans son bureau, debout, il ne la fit pas asseoir, pour lui montrer qu'il souhaitait que l'entretien fût bref.

-Faites vite colonel dit-il d'un ton sec, je dois partir.

-Oh mon général ça ne va pas être long ! Et elle posa une enveloppe sur son bureau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ma démission.

-Requête rejetée.

-Mon général, elle parlait lentement en accentuant les mots : je ne vous demande pas l'autorisation, je pars.

Coups d'œil noir de part et d'autre.

-Si vous partez maintenant, vous quittez aussi l'armée, en êtes vous consciente ?

Comment pouvait-il lui parler avec cet air froid, un tel détachement ! Comme elle s'était fait des illusions sur son compte ! _Pauvre sotte, il a du bien rire de tes histoires de rêves prémonitoires. Et pourtant l'ingrat, cela lui a sauvé la vie. Je t'ai sauvé la vie Jack O'Neill ! Ne l'oublie pas !_

Elle reprit d'une voix lasse :

-Mon général, j'en ai assez de l'armée qui broie les cœurs et les âmes, sous sa férule !

-Carter, reprit –il avec une étrange douceur dans la voix. Je n'accepte pas votre démission, mais je peux vous donner un congé, si vous me le demandez. Car si je fais suivre cette lettre, je ne pourrais plus rien. Ce ne sera plus de mon ressort. Que décidez-vous ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mon général, je suis fatiguée en ce moment, je souhaiterais quitter le SGC et prendre un peu de repos.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait encore confiance, peut être à cause de cette lueur triste qu'il avait eue dans le regard tout à l'heure.

Il lui sourit :

-Permission accordée Carter. Revenez-nous en meilleure forme, disons dans un mois ?

-Merci mon général.

-Et que fait-on de ceci ? Dit-il en montrant l'enveloppe.

Elle la reprit de ses mains, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils furent pris tous les deux d'un frisson. Ils détournèrent le regard.

Elle passa la lettre dans la machine à broyer, et sortit rapidement pour ne pas montrer ses larmes.

Sam avait dit à Daniel et à Teal'c que le général O'Neill lui avait accordé un mois de repos à sa demande. Elle n'avait pas mentionné son désir de démission.

-Vous comptez aller où Sam ? Avait demandé Daniel.

-J'ai quelques amies que je n'ai pas vues depuis longtemps à Washington.

-Vous donnerez de vos nouvelles ?

-Naturellement dès que j'arriverais là bas je vous appellerais, avait-elle répondu un peu vite.

Daniel lui trouvait très mauvaise mine, il avait essayé maladroitement de lui remonter le moral.

-Ça va s'arranger Sam !

Elle avait été furieuse :

-Comment le savez vous ? Et puis de quoi vous parlez ? Je suis épuisée par trop de boulot c'est tout.

Elle s'était à moitié vendue dans le début de sa phrase, cela avait fait sourire Daniel :

-Vous savez, Jack a de gros problèmes en ce moment.

-Si vous saviez ce que je m'en fous des problèmes du général ! Avait –elle crié. Et puis arrêtez de me parler de lui, je ne veux plus entendre son nom ! Jamais ! Maintenant laissez-moi partir. Je vous en prie.

Daniel l'avait alors prise dans ses bras :

-Prenez bien soin de vous Sam.

Puis elle avait passé ses deux bras autour du cou de Teal'c et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille : « gardez un œil sur lui Teal'c », puis elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

Elle avait alors quitté la base sans se retourner.

Puis Sam était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait appelé ses amies Hélène et Claire et elles avaient convenu de se voir le lendemain.

Le temps de faire rapidement un sac elle avait pu prendre le dernier vol de la journée pour Washington.

Les deux jours qu'elle passa avec ses amies lui firent un bien fou. Elles louèrent des films d'horreur, se bourrèrent de pizzas de bière et de whisky. Petit mélange anesthésiant qui apporta à Sam un peu d'accalmie dans sa douleur.

Malheureusement ses amies n'avaient que deux jours de congé, et dans l'avion qui la ramenait à Colorado Springs, elle fut bientôt reprise par ses tourments, et c'était avec une affreuse migraine et le cœur en charpie qu'elle s'enferma chez elle. Elle avait eu le réflexe d'appeler Daniel depuis chez Hélène.

Elle l'avait totalement bluffé avec musique hurlante en fond sonore, rires et plaisanteries.

Daniel avait été rassuré.

Puis elle rentra sa voiture dans son garage, n'ouvrit pas les volets et se coucha.

Il était 2 heures de l'après midi.

Elle plongea tout de suite dans le rêve. Le tout premier, celui qu'elle avait adoré et qui lui avait fait tant de bien.

Quand elle se réveilla dans la soirée, elle se sentait plus calme et se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait faire de ses trois semaines et demi de congé qui lui restait. Une éternité pour elle. Une crainte aussi de n'avoir rien à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit et s'empêcher de penser.

Sa maison était en ordre, comme une maison que l'on habite peu, presque un endroit impersonnel, un lieu de passage. Dans son séjour il n'y avait même pas de journaux sur la table basse, aussitôt lus aussitôt jetés, avec cette manie militaire de tout ranger, de tout classe,r de tout trier. Sa chambre était une pièce claire, aérée, avec peu d'objets personnels, quelques livres de sciences. Dans sa salle de bain impeccable, juste le minimum sur le lavabo. Des placards à peu près vides, à part ses tenues militaires, elles aussi impeccables. Elle chercha une tenue plus appropriée, ne trouva que quelques tenues de sport. Pour sortir, des vêtements de ville, deux ou trois jupes, des pulls et chemisiers, une petite robe un peu plus habillée. Au niveau des chaussures elle n'était pas plus riche.

Avec un soupir elle se rallongea, sa vie lui semblait tout à coup finalement très semblable à sa maison, vide, peu d'amis, peu de connaissances en dehors de son travail, une famille inexistante. Une vie, entièrement tournée vers son travail. L'armée lui donnait tout, mais lui reprenait tout, et l'étranglait sous ses règlements obsolètes. Huit longues années à se morfondre, à lutter contre un sentiment naissant, qu'elle avait cru pouvoir oublier, mais qui avait pris des proportions gigantesques, qui avait bouleversé sa vie, au point qu'elle avait perdu tous ses repères.

Elle sortit au supermarché. Le quartier où elle vivait était loin de la base, personne de l'armée n'habitait dans ce secteur. Elle aurait détesté être vue avec un caddy rempli de provisions pour plusieurs jours, avec cachés dans le fond, bien soigneusement sous les boites de conserve, des packs de bière et des bouteilles de whisky.

Elle fit un tour par le rayon pharmacie et s'acheta de l'aspirine et une boite de somnifères. Elle termina son parcours en louant des cassettes vidéo, quelques films sentimentaux où elle pourrait pleurer sur les héros et sur elle-même avec bonne conscience.

Elle ouvrit sa première canette de bière, puis une deuxième, et une troisième. Comme elle pleurait toujours devant sa télé en regardant ces inepties sentimentales, elle passa au whisky. Cela fit des ravages dans son corps qu'elle n'avait pas nourri depuis la veille. Elle s'écroula, sa bouteille à moitié vide roula sur la moquette, elle ne s'en aperçut même pas, elle avait sombré, enfin, dans le sommeil anesthésiant qu'elle recherchait depuis longtemps.

Son réveil fut pénible et douloureux, elle vomit longuement toute cette boisson ingurgitée. Elle tituba au sortir de la salle de bain, et ne jeta même pas un regard vers son salon en désordre. Elle se fit un café pour s'éclaircir les idées. Quelques minutes plus tard le découragement la prit de nouveau. Elle s'enfonçait dans une sorte de marasme dont elle ne pouvait pas sortir seule.

Son portable se mit à sonner. Machinalement elle répondit.

-Carter.

-Sam ! C'est Daniel ! Je viens aux nouvelles, alors Washington est comment ?

-…

-Sam, vous êtes là ?

-Oui, Daniel, vous m'avez réveillée.

-Oh excusez moi, mais il est dix heures, et je ne pensais pas…

-C'est pas grave Daniel, nous avons fait une petite soirée un peu arrosée et j'ai mal aux cheveux, dit-elle en regardant d'un air dégoûté autour d'elle.

-Excusez moi, je vous laisse.

-Daniel ! Est-ce que Teal'c est à côté de vous ?

-Oui je vous le passe.

-Merci.

-Colonel Carter !

La voix calme de Teal'c était apaisante, c'était quelque chose d'immuable, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, lui serait toujours là.

-Vous êtes seul Teal'c ?

-Oui colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson vient de quitter la pièce.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je suppose que vous parlez du général O'Neill ?

Et voilà c'était reparti, elle entendait son nom et aussitôt son cœur se mettait à cogner comme un sourd dans sa poitrine.

-Oui, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus ferme.

-Et bien disons, colonel Carter, qu'il n'est pas dans une bonne période.

-Il terrorise toute la base ?

-C'est à peu près ça !

Elle rit en l'imaginant sans arrêt en colère, déversant des mots durs et des remarques désobligeantes à un personnel obligé de se soumettre sous peine de sanctions. Sanction qu'il donnait rarement, il avait le sens de la justice, mais son caractère impétueux prenait parfois le dessus et dans ces cas là, il était particulièrement invivable.

-Et sa blessure, Teal'c ?

-Je crois qu'il en souffre. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il n'en parle jamais, naturellement.

-Naturellement, répéta t-elle.

-Et vous Samantha Carter, comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien Teal'c, j'ai besoin de repos, c'est tout.

Elle ne voulut rien dire de plus. Ce n'était pas la peine, l'ancien jaffa avait parfaitement compris.

-Alors reposez vous bien Samantha Carter, et revenez nous bientôt.

-Merci Teal'c.

Ce coup de téléphone lui avait fait du bien, et beaucoup de mal à la fois. C'était comme mettre de l'huile sur le feu. On lui reparlait de « son général » aussitôt elle redressait la tête hors de l'eau pour la plonger encore plus profond quelques instants plus tard. C'était un cercle vicieux. Il n'y avait pas d'issue, elle le savait, autre que la rupture totale.

Elle se sentait si fatiguée, elle voulait dormir, simplement dormir. Seulement elle avait perdu tout bon sens et elle fit cet affreux mélange de somnifère et d'alcool.

Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que dormir.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, les idées obscurcies, et elle recommença, se plongea dans l'alcool et la dépression. Son portable sonnait elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Sa réserve d'alcool était épuisée, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de sortir, elle n'était pas en état.

Le général était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur, il ne contrôlait plus grand-chose, et faisait son travail par la force de l'habitude. Il était tout le temps en colère et avait du mal à se contenir. Il se forçait devant ses subordonnés mais n'y arrivait pas toujours.

Le téléphone n'avait pas cessé depuis le matin, des problèmes d'intendance, de réunions, d'inspection, de sa hiérarchie qui le harcelait pour des broutilles.

Il ferma la porte de son bureau et demanda qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte.

Sa blessure était toujours très douloureuse, sa jambe s'engourdissait de temps à autre et il avait du mal à marcher. Le docteur Bright disait que tout était normal, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, rapidement, que c'était plus psychologique qu'autre chose.

Il avait bondit à ces mots :

-Psychologique ! Mais c'est une réelle douleur docteur ! Avait –il dit avec un grondement de colère dans la voix.

Le médecin lui avait alors répondu très calmement sans se laisser démonter par l'oeil furieux du général.

-Naturellement que c'est réel, vous souffrez, mais vous ne devriez plus. Votre blessure est guérie. Quand vous aurez réglé vos problèmes personnels, mon général, peut être que cette douleur partira ?

Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire qui en disait long. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle l'avait désarçonné.

Il tourna les talons sans rien dire et rentra encore plus furieux dans son bureau. C'était à ce moment là que Daniel s'était présenté.

Il avait été très mal accueilli.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Daniel, sortez !

Alors contre toute attente Daniel s'était fâché.

-Non Jack, vous allez m'écouter, j'en ai marre de voir mes deux meilleurs amis se détruire de cette façon. Sam n'est pas bien en en ce moment.

La colère d' O' Neill se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Il passa une main lasse sur son front.

-Je ne peux rien faire Daniel, pour le moment, rien du tout.

-Mais faites comme vous l'avez toujours fait depuis huit ans. Mais pourquoi la rejeter ?

-Cela ne dépend pas de moi.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Oui

-En rapport avec votre blessure ?

-En effet, mais le colonel Carter doit être totalement mise à l'écart de tout ça pour le moment.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est pour sa sécurité.

-Sa sécurité ?

-Je ne peux rien dire de plus, Daniel, ne me posez pas de questions.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous empêche d'avoir des rapports cordiaux avec Sam ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Daniel, je vous en prie n'en demandez pas plus.

Daniel ne comprenait pas, pourquoi O'Neill avait l'air si malheureux.

Il pointa un doigt vers son ami.

-Vous savez jack, vous êtes entrain de la tuer là. Je ne suis pas dupe de ses soirées avec ses copines, elle s'étourdit pour oublier, pour vous oublier.

-C'est peut être le mieux finalement, qu'elle oublie murmura Jack. Il ne parlait plus à Daniel mais à lui-même. Oui qu'elle m'oublie…

-Jack ! Réveillez-vous ! Elle ne répond plus au téléphone ! Depuis trois jours, son portable est coupé.

Jack releva la tête, sortant soudain de sa torpeur :

-Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me le dites ! Vous avez le téléphone de ses amies à Washington ?

-Non, mais je pense qu'on peut le trouver. Je ne connais que leurs prénoms, Hélène et Claire, mais elles travaillent au Pentagone.

-Ok Daniel je lance une recherche. Walter, vous pouvez venir dans mon bureau ? Appela t-il à l'interphone

-Tout de suite mon général.

Il donna à Walter Davis ses instructions.

Un quart d'heure plus tard celui-ci revenait avec les noms et les téléphones des amies de Sam.

-Allez-y Daniel dit O'Neill en montrant le téléphone de son bureau. Il vaut mieux que ce soit vous qui appeliez.

-Quelle heure est-il à Washington ?

-17 heures dit O'Neill, en consultant sa montre.

-Vous avez l'heure de Washington ? Dit Daniel en souriant.

-Il faut bien, si vous saviez comme ces messieurs les bureaucrates ont une pendule dans le crâne !

Daniel rit heureux de retrouver un semblant de sourire sur le visage de son ami.

Il n'y avait personne ni chez Claire ni chez Hélène, elles devaient être encore au travail.

Téléphoner au Pentagone ressemblait un peu au parcours du combattant. Daniel fut envoyé de services en services.

-Je crois Jack que vous devriez appeler vous-même.

Il prit le combiné.

-Ici le général O'Neill du SGC, je voudrais parler au major Claire Allias ou au major Hélène Houtomi.

Curieusement on trouva immédiatement Claire Allias et on lui passa le général O'Neill.

Celui-ci se présenta et demanda à la jeune femme si elle savait où l'on pouvait trouver Sam, car cela ne répondait pas à l'appartement.

-Non, mon général. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Elle revient ce soir chez vous ?

-Non, mon général elle a quitté Washington.

Silence au bout de la ligne. Puis reprise d'une voix un peu plus étouffée.

-Quand vous a-t-elle quitté et pour aller où ?

-Elle n'est restée que deux jours. Mais elle ne nous a pas dit où elle allait. Seulement qu'il lui restait encore trois semaines de repos. Elle a vaguement parlé des Seychelles. Tenez Hélène arrive je vous la passe mon général, c'est elle qui l'a raccompagnée à l'aéroport.

-Mon général, oui c'est vrai j'ai raccompagné Sam, elle m'a dit qu'elle repasserait par chez elle avant de s'envoler pour les Seychelles. Mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelles, depuis une semaine.

Après les avoir remerciées, O'Neill raccrocha.

-Vous croyez qu'elle est chez elle Jack ? Dit Daniel

-Il faut aller voir.

Le coup de fil du général avait beaucoup inquiété les deux amies de Sam.

-J'ai encore des congés à prendre dit Hélène, et toi ?

-Je n'ai que ce week-end, mais je peux t'accompagner.

-Ce général O'Neill, c'est son supérieur ?

-Je le pense répondit Claire.

-Tu en as entendu parler ?

-Pas beaucoup, je ne sais même pas ce que fait Sam, en fait j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était souvent sur des missions secrètes.

-C'est vrai qu'elle ne parle jamais de son travail. Et puis on ne la voit pas souvent, elle est très prise, conclut Hélène.

-C'est dommage, qu'on se soit un peu perdue de vue.

Elles laissèrent un message sur le répondeur de Sam.

La maison de Sam était fermée, les journaux s'étaient accumulés dans le jardin, la pluie les avait détrempés. La boite aux lettres regorgeait de publicités. O'Neill avait sonné, attendu un long moment, visiblement il n'y avait personne.

Il fit le tour de la maison, c'était le silence. La porte était fermée à clé, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour le général.

Il fit quelques pas dans l'entrée, c'était un vrai capharnaüm, comme il en avait rarement vu. De la vaisselle sale, une bouteille de whisky renversée, des vêtements.

_Oh mon Dieu que s'est-il passé ici ? _

-Carter ! Carter ! Cria-t il

Pas un bruit, il fit le tour des pièces, la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain, la chambre d'ami, et tout au bout du couloir une porte était fermée.

Il appela à nouveau.

-Carter, mais d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Quand il ouvrit la porte il eut un mouvement de recul puis se précipita vers le lit. Elle n'était même pas déshabillée, couchée en travers du lit, toute pâle, les bras en croix. Elle était sale, ses vêtements tâchés, une odeur de d'alcool et de médicaments flottait dans la pièce.

Il prit peur, son pouls était faible et elle respirait à peine.

Prenant son portable il appela une équipe médicale de la base.

-De toute urgence chez le colonel Carter dit –il.

Puis il revint dans le séjour, Daniel commençait à ranger. Jack écouta les messages de Sam. Il n'y en avait qu'un celui de ses deux amies qui prévenaient de leur arrivée.

-Restez près d'elle Daniel. Je rentre à la base.

-Vous n'attendez pas l'ambulance ?

-Non, désolé.

Daniel se sentait pris de colère mais devant le visage fermé de son ami il se contint. Ce n'était pas le moment car il lisait sur le visage de Jack toute une souffrance que celui-ci ne montrait pas souvent, tellement sa maîtrise de caractère était grande. Mais là il était au bord de l'effondrement, et Daniel ne voulut pas l'accabler davantage.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et d'attendre l'ambulance près du lit de Sam.

Une heure plus tard Sam était à l'infirmerie, dans une chambre isolée. Elle dormait toujours, mais elle avait meilleure mine.

Le docteur Bright donnait au général des nouvelles toutes les heures.

Il était 23 heures quand Claire et Hélène arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Colorado Springs. Elles furent surprises de voir qu'elles étaient attendues. Une voiture de l'armée les conduisit à la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Elle suivirent le garde et descendirent dans les profondeurs de la base. On leur fit signer plusieurs documents engageant leur responsabilité si elles avaient accès à des informations secrètes.

-C'est vraiment secret le boulot de Sam ! Dit Claire. Tu sais ce qu'ils font dans cette montagne ? Souffla t-elle à son ami.

-Je crois qu'elle travaille dans les radars, répondit son amie.

-Les radars ? Etonnant !

Après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs gris et tristes, elles furent conduites dans le bureau du général, commandant de la base.

Elles se mirent aussitôt au garde à vous.

-Repos, dit-il. Je suis le général O'Neill, je suppose que vous êtes les amies du colonel Carter ?

-Oui mon général.

O'Neill les mit au courant de la situation, Sam était malade et avait besoin de rester chez elle, mais surtout pas seule. Il avait pensé qu'elles pourraient peut être l'aider.

-Mais nous n'avons pas de congé ? Dit Hélène.

-Ce n'est pas un problème avait-il répondu. La question est déjà réglée, vous êtes en service ici sur Colorado Springs, détachées à la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Elles avaient accepté, un peu surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle tout cela avait été organisé.

La conversation avait été très brève. O'Neill leur avait paru tendu et fatigué. Mais elles furent impressionnées par sa prestance, sa haute taille, ses traits sévères. Sa façon de parler à la fois sèche mais chaleureuse dès qu'il prononçait le nom du colonel. Oui, Le général O'Neill pouvait être très intimidant.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie les deux jeunes femmes échangeaient leurs impressions à voix basse.

-Séduisant le général ! dit Claire.

-Et tu as remarqué son visage quand il parle de Sam ?

-Oh oui, je dirais qu'il apprécie beaucoup notre amie le colonel ! D'ailleurs pour nous demander d'être ses baby-sitters !

Sam resta deux jours à l'infirmerie et put rentrer chez elle. Ses amies étaient là, et à tout moment il y avait quelqu'un auprès d'elle, qui veillait à ce qu'elle s'alimente correctement, se repose et se détende.

Claire et Hélène essayèrent bien de la cuisiner au sujet du général, mais Sam ne voulut rien leur dire. D'ailleurs qu' y avait-il à dire ? A part un désert affectif, une souffrance sans nom et parfois une terrible envie de se laisser aller.

Elle leur parla tout de même de leurs relations, à tous les quatre. Naturellement elle parlait de vagues missions sur terre, parfois dangereuses, où ils avaient crées des liens de respect mutuel et de profonde amitié.

Durant les quinze jours de leur séjour, elles rencontrèrent Teal'c et Daniel avec qui elles sympathisèrent.

O'Neill ne vint jamais la voir.

Quand Sam revint à la base après son congé, rien n'était résolu. Elle avait pris la décision de ne rien espérer, d'attendre, mais elle savait qu'à la première occasion elle partirait. Pour le moment elle ne pouvait pas. Rien que de le voir, ou de l'apercevoir la mettait dans tous ses états, c'était comme une drogue, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

O'Neill était seul dans son bureau quand il reçut un coup de fil de la maison Blanche. Il était attendu à Washington pour le lendemain et serait reçu par le président.

Il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit, tellement l'anxiété lui serrait la gorge. Il imagina tous les scénarios possibles au cours de cette nuit blanche. Même celui le plus terrible où il lui faudrait renoncer définitivement à Sam. Il n'était pas maître de sa carrière, ni des règlements. Il avait un haut sens des responsabilités et savait qu'il ne pourrait quitter le SGC avant longtemps. Et puis le président le faisait peut être venir pour tout autre raison. Ce ne serait pas à lui de demander, mais d'écouter et d'obéir.

Sam s'était levée un peu moins fatiguée ce matin là. Elle avait repris son travail à la base depuis quelques semaines, mais restait pour l'instant cantonnée dans son labo. Le médecin ne l'avait pas encore autorisée à reprendre les missions. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait la paix de son labo et pouvoir s'y retirer et y travailler seule lui apportait aussi de grandes satisfactions. Elle était souvent avec Daniel et Teal'c, prenait ses repas avec eux, ils la raccompagnaient souvent chez elle, et de temps à autres ils se faisaient une petite soirée. Un moment de détente pour Sam qui pouvait entendre parler d'O'Neill sans en avoir à en parler elle-même. Elle redoutait les questions de Daniel, mais celui-ci avait compris qu'on pouvait en parler mais pas directement. Alors il lui racontait ce qui se disait sur lui, lui parlait de sa santé. Jamais à la base elle ne voyait le général en privé, et c'était beaucoup mieux. Ils s'évitaient, mais elle, elle aimait l'observer de loin. Elle le regardait parler, donner des ordres. Mais jamais plus il ne riait ou ne plaisantait. Elle s'en était rendue compte et cela lui faisait mal.

Elle était seule ce matin là quand on sonna.

C'était lui, le cœur battant elle voulut refermer la porte mais il avait déjà glissé son pied dans l'embrasure.

-Il faut qu'on se parle Carter.

-C'est pour le travail Monsieur ? demanda t-elle hautaine en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si cela avait été pour le travail je ne serais pas venue chez vous un dimanche matin, Carter dit-il doucement. Laissez moi entrer.

Elle ouvrit grand sa porte et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Elle ne le fit même pas asseoir.

-Je vous écoute mon général.

Il sourit :

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Rien Carter, mais ne m'appelez plus « mon général »

Elle réagit à peine :

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne suis plus général Carter, mais civil.

-Vous avez démissionné, mais pourquoi ?

-Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Dit-il, étonné et avec une nuance de déception dans la voix.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne le pouvait pas. Cela impliquait tellement de choses.

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir, dit-il seulement, ça risque d'être long.

Elle lui montra d'un geste le canapé et prit le fauteuil en face de lui. Une petite table basse les séparait.

Alors il lui raconta tous les évènements depuis le jour où il avait été enlevé et blessé, et le chantage qu'on exerçait sur lui. L'implication du NID et de Kinsey. L'obligation de nier farouchement toute relation personnelle avec elle, de la mettre sur la touche.

Elle blanchissait au fur et à mesure de son récit. Des larmes se mirent à couler elle ne les essuya même pas.

Il conclut en disant que cela avait duré très longtemps car il fallait du temps pour que les hommes du NID soient arrêtés, que Kinsey soit définitivement rayé de la carte. Et il attendait le feu vert du président.

Il raconta succinctement son entrevue avec le président qui avait accepté sa démission de l'armée, suite à une demande favorable de l'état major. Mais il avait refusé qu'il quitte le SGC. Il deviendrait donc commandant civil de la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Sam le voyait arriver la bouche en cœur. Il lui avait débité toute son histoire. Elle était parfaite ! Mais elle continuait à lui en vouloir car il lui avait fait trop mal et elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ait pu montrer si longtemps une telle indifférence. Elle ne devait pas peser bien lourd dans la balance.

-Pourquoi avoir démissionné ? Demanda t-elle. Elle avait dit cela d'un ton négligent comme si c'était un détail sans importance. Quelque chose de banal, une question que l'on poserait comme ça. Mais il était très fort à ce petit jeu, elle aurait du se rendre compte qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Car sa réponse ne fut pas forcément celle qu'elle attendait.

-Pour être plus libre de mes mouvements comme je l'entends. Il lui avait répondu sur le même ton totalement dépassionné.

Elle continuait de le fixer comme si elle ne comprenait pas, comme frappée de stupeur.

-Bon, il va falloir passer à autre chose, dit-il seulement.

Le mouvement qu'il fit fut si rapide qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà elle se trouvait dans ses bras, à sangloter contre sa poitrine sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-J'ai tellement peur dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus rien, de peur de me réveiller encore seule et abandonnée.

Il la berçait dans ses bras, mais elle souffrait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se dominer. Il lui passa la main sur le visage pour essuyer ses larmes et il commença à l'embrasser, sur les joues, le front, les lèvres. Elle pleura longtemps, il ne la pressait pas et comprenait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour évacuer huit ans de frustration et quelques mois d'une dérive morale pire que la mort. Il était lui aussi dans le même état et avait grand besoin de ses bras à elle. Quand elle commença à se calmer il prit sa bouche et l'enflamma par un long baiser.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille

-Vous vous souvenez de votre rêve Sam ? Vous m'avez dit un moment que vous ne saviez plus très bien ce qu'on avait fait. Et si on allait clarifier ce que vous trouviez « un peu flou » dans ce rêve ?

Elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, elle nichait la tête au creux de son épaule.

-Et que doit-on faire ? Murmura t-elle, en levant les yeux sur lui.

-C'est ton rêve, Sam.

Il l'avait tutoyée, elle le regarda au fond des yeux en réalisant que c'était LUI et que c'était ELLE.

Elle lui sourit.

Un peu plus tard, elle replongea dans son rêve

La soirée se déroulait toujours de la même façon, après la bière elle voulait prendre congé, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se rapprochait à la frôler, elle sentait la chaleur de son corps si près du sien. Puis ensemble ils osaient ce qui leur était interdit depuis huit ans, ils se touchaient, d'abord timidement, puis de manière plus pressante. Leurs mains commençaient alors un ballet fantastique de mouvements désordonnés, ils perdaient le contrôle et l'entendement. Elle sentait le contact de lèvres chaudes et douces sur sa peau.

Beaucoup plus loin dans la nuit, elle se voyait alors allongée près de lui, il dormait sur le ventre, nu. Alors elle passait une main dans son dos, et sentait sous ces doigts les cicatrices de blessures ou de tortures.

Elle descendait plus bas sur sa peau et sentait une marque qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle l'avait rêvée et maintenant elle était là. C'était une crevasse profonde d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long, elle était rouge et violacée sur une partie, moins profonde et plus rose vers le bas, elle s'étalait sur ses reins et descendait loin sur la hanche droite. Elle passa son doigt dessus comme pour bien s'assurer de sa présence.

Il reposait le visage tourné vers elle, elle le regardait et ne s'en lassait pas. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, dormait-il ? Pas sûr, car de temps à autre un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Irrésistiblement elle était attirée par la grande cicatrice et la caressait encore, et encore, et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas en rêve.

FIN


End file.
